


Fringe

by just_vanilla



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair Salon AU, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, Smut, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Chłopak z erogenną czaszką i fryzjer; idealne dopasowanie. Louis jest fryzjerem, który lubi flirtować i kusić, ale nigdy nie umawia się na randki, a Harry jest chłopakiem, który próbuje to zmienić.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fringe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961787) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



            Louis był całkiem fantastycznym stylistą, jak sam siebie nazywał. Co robił, będąc szczerym, często. Dobrze radził sobie z nożyczkami i kolorami, i wiedział, jaka fryzura pasuje do kształtu twarzy i koloru skóry, co nie każdy posiadał. Był szybki i sprawny, i mógł zrobił trzygodzinną robotę w mniej niż dwie godziny. Był całkowicie czarujący, kiedy chciał być, mógł załagodzić swoje hałaśliwe zachowania w towarzystwie nieśmiałych klientów i nie hamować się przy tych głośnych.

            Więc, jego współpracownicy nawet nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, że był synem właściciela; wiedzieli, że zasługiwał na to miejsce wśród nich, w jednym z najbardziej prestiżowych salonów w Londynie, z jego własnym, czarnym, skórzanym krzesłem i oświetlonym lustrem, tuż obok nich. Nawet Jaymi, ten najbardziej doświadczony, pochwalał to.

            Był prawdopodobnie ulubieńcem  Louisa, jeśli musiałby wybierać. Jak sam Louis, Jaymi był głośny. Był typem, który wybuchał przy piosence i kręcił biodrami do tego, co akurat leciało w radio. Był złośliwy i niepoprawny, i był kimś, czyjej złej strony nie chciałbyś poznać, a to był dokładnie typ Louisa. Gdyby tylko Jaymi nie był już zaręczony, Louis byłby tam w przeciągu sekundy.

            Skoro o tym mowa, było tam całkiem sporo pracowników, z którymi chętnie by się przespał, gdyby  nadarzyła się okazja. Jak Zayn, który był najmniej doświadczonym fryzjerem wśród nich wszystkich. Jego specjalnością były fryzury męskie i wiedział niemal wszystko o bieżących trendach. Ciągle zmieniał swoje własne włosy, by pasowały do tego, co było modne i zawsze zdołał jakoś to osiągnąć. Prawdopodobnie ponieważ nawet najgorsza fryzura nie mogła odciągnąć uwagi od jego twarzy, która była idealna, więc wszystko co robił, jakoś działało.

            Ale sprawa z Zaynem wyglądała tak, że coś łączyło go z Perrie.

            Perrie była słodką dziewczyną z bielonymi blond włosami, bladą cerą i pięknymi, dużymi oczami, specjalizującą się w farbowaniu. Jak twierdzi, była pierwszą ze wszystkich osób w Londynie, która pofarbowała swoje włosy na fioletowo. I to prawdopodobnie prawda; Perrie była zbyt słodka, by kłamać. Zazwyczaj słodcy ludzie działali Louisowi na nerwy, ale Perrie była jedyną miłą osobą, którą poznał i której nie potrafił osądzić.

            Była najlepszą przyjaciółką z Jesy, jedyną kosmetyczką w ich salonie. Jesy była piersiasta i zabawna, i flirtowała i jeśli Louis lubiłby waginy, totalnie by się w niej zauroczył. Była tą, z którą Louis zawsze mógł się pośmiać, o każdej porze dnia, bo rzadko brała cokolwiek na poważnie. To był dobrze znany fakt, że George, jeden z recepcjonistów, był w niej zakochany po uszy. Ale on był typem faceta w związku, a Jesy zdecydowanie nie.

            Ich cały salon był jedną, gigantyczną, prawdziwą operą mydlaną, naprawdę, a Louis w tym rozkwitał. Były tu trójkąty miłosne i czworokąty, i tak wiele tęsknoty, że serce Louisa byłoby ciężkie z tym wszystkim, jeśli w ogóle obchodziłoby go czyjegokolwiek życie miłosne, poza jego własnym.

            Widzicie, Perrie i Zayn spali ze sobą, ale Zayn odmówił zrobienia z tego czegoś oficjalnego. Powiedział kiedyś Louisowi, że Perrie czegoś brakowało; nie wiedział czego, ale dowie się, kiedy to znajdzie. Louis na to parsknął, ponieważ Zayn lubił myśleć, że był graczem, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że w głębi duszy jest romantykiem; to dlatego Perrie była zainteresowana nim, a nie Niallem.

            Niall był drugim recepcjonistą i był desperacko zakochany w Perrie od pierwszego dnia pracy. Przyszedł z wybielonymi końcówkami i okropnymi ciemnymi odrostami i Perrie chwyciła jego dłoń i popchnęła go na swoje krzesło i przygotowała się do pracy, nieświadoma tego, że oczy Nialla zamieniły się w serduszka.

            Louis lubił czasami patrzeć na Nialla i George'a, kiedy nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, ponieważ oni zawsze wydawali się obserwować swoje zauroczenia. Po prostu siedzieli na swoich krzesełkach przy biurku lub zamiatali włosy z podłogi w ruchliwe dni, po prostu obserwując sposób, w jaki Jesy i Perrie pracowały. Jesy w swoich krótkich, czarnych szortach i rajstopach i sześciocentymetrowych obcasach, a Perrie w jej długich, powłóczystych sukienkach i spódnicach wydawały się być całkowicie nieświadome. Louis nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale czasami zastanawiał się, czy ktoś patrzył na niego w ten sposób, a on o tym nie wiedział.

            Wiedział, że George i Niall, obaj mieli swoich własnych wielbicieli i był nawet klient, który podkochiwał się w Jaymim, ale Louis wydawał się nikogo nie mieć. Co wydawało się mieć najmniej sensu, bo był najbardziej fantastyczny.

            Zawsze miał złotą opaleniznę, Jesy i jej spray do opalania to zapewniały. Dziewczyna także zajmowała się jego brwiami i niechcianymi włosami na ciele, jeden raz robiąc mu bardzo erotyczne, dokładne golenie, które zostawiło go bardzo zmieszanego seksualnie. Jego włosy zawsze miały naturalny kolor karmelu z słabymi rozjaśnieniami dzięki Perrie, a Zayn stylizował je w małego faux hawk, wprowadzając małe poprawki prawie każdego ranka.

            Teraz, na przykład, jego włosy zawijały się na jego czole i to uwielbiał.

  - Wyglądasz jakbyś wyszedł prosto z Grease. - Powiedziała kobieta na jego krześle, a Louis wziął to jako komplement. Kobieta miała przynajmniej setkę, więc lata pięćdziesiąte prawdopodobnie były jej okresem świetności.

  - Co dzisiaj robimy, kochana?

  - Trwałą. Mocną. Ostatnim razem, gdy robiłam, włosy były zbyt luźne, a chemikalia źle spłukane. Przez kilka dni czułam, jakby moje włosy były papierem ściernym.

            Louis jęknął, ponieważ to była jedna z _tych_ starych pań.

  - Cóż, jeśli to nie było robione tutaj, nie ma potrzeby, by mi o tym narzekać. - Luis warknął. - A teraz dalej, umyjemy twoje włosy.

  - Dlaczego nosisz damskie dżinsy? Moja wnuczka ma bardzo podobne.

            I jeśli Louis był nieco szorstki swoimi palcami w jej włosach, naprawdę nikt nie mógł go winić.

            Ta kobieta naprawdę niszczyła jego nastrój. Narzekała, gdy oddzielał jej włosy, pytała, czy wie co robi, kiedy owinął je wokół wałków i dalej komentowała jego ubrania, gdy naciągnął rękawiczki.

  - Wszyscy inni, którzy tu pracują, wyglądają uroczo w czerni. Jak to możliwe, że ty nosisz kolorowe ubrania? Nie wiem jak to może być sprawiedliwe. Czułabym się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, gdybyś był w czerni, jak pozostali.

            Louis zazgrzytał zębami i zaczął nakładać mleczko kosmetyczne.

  - Co tam dałeś? To śmierdzi o wiele gorzej niż rzeczy z innych miejsc, w których byłam. Nie zamierzam płacić, jeśli będzie wyglądać strasznie, przypominam.

  - Tak czy inaczej, dla kogo masz dobrze wyglądać? - warknął Louis. - Chcesz wyglądać ładnie na swoje setne urodziny? Czy może masz gorącą randkę? Chcesz złapać jakiegoś, starego, pomarszczonego-

  - Louis! Przejmę to, huh? - Perrie przerwała mu z wymuszonym uśmiechem, już zakładając rękawiczki. - George właśnie wpuścił klienta bez rezerwacji, a wiesz, że nie idzie mi dobrze z włosami chłopaków, więc potrzebuję, byś się nim zajął.

            I z ostatnim uśmiechem do kobiety, która jedynie mrugała na niego jak sowa, obrócił się na piętach i podszedł do lady.

  - Kogo dla mnie masz, Georgey pie? - zapytał Louis,  głośno i radośnie, ponieważ upominanie kogoś było jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy.

  - Umm, Harry Styles. Chce tylko mycie i ścięcie - powiedział George, nieco się rumieniąc. Całkiem łatwo było go zaskoczyć, a Louis lubił sprawiać, że chłopak się rumienił, więc przebiegł palcami przez puszyste włosy George'a i wzburzył je, gdy mówił.

            Chłopak wstał i szczęka Louisa mogła opaść.

  - Moja mama chce, żebym je ściął - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem i głębokim głosem, a Louis naprawdę chciał go polizać. Co było dziwne, bo to nie była zwykle pierwsza myśl, którą miał o kimś, kogo zobaczył, ale Harry wyglądał jak idealna kombinacja pomiędzy słonym i słodkim. - Halo?

            Louis szybko potrząsnął głową i przykleił uśmiech na twarz.

  - Jestem tylko zaskoczony, że widzisz coś przez te włosy, jeśli mam być szczery. Zatem chodź za mną na zaplecze - powiedział i poszedł, dodatkowo kręcąc biodrami.

            Zbzikowana stara krowa powiedziała “Bądź z nim ostrożny, jest niegrzeczny”, gdy ją mijali i Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego przez ramię i wyszczerzył się, przyłapując oczy chłopaka przyklejone do jego tyłka.

  - Jestem dość niegrzecznym* chłopcem, muszę to przyznać.

            Harry niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech i miał go, dopóki dnie dotarli do “umywalni”, jak zwykli nazywać to miejsce.

            To był pomysł Jesy, by rozdzielić krzesła z umywalkami, by dać klientom trochę więcej prywatności, kiedy ich włosy były myte, ale Harry wyglądał jak jedna z tych rzadkich osób, która czuła się z tym niekomfortowo.

            Stał przed krzesłem, na które machnął Louis, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, a Louis nie był tym, który przejmował się przestrzenią osobistą, więc położył dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i pchnął go na nie.

  - Po prostu zrelaksuj się, kochanie, dobrze się tobą zajmę. - Mrugnął i wyszczerzył się, gdy Harry rozluźnił się na krześle.

            Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od podziwiania sposobu, w jaki nogi Harry'ego po prostu wydawały się nie mieć końca; czarne dżinsy owinięte ciasto wokół jego łydek i ud. Jego koszulka wisiała luźno na obojczykach i pod tym kątem, przyglądając się Harry'emu zza umywalki, mógł zobaczyć trochę jego pokrytej tuszem skóry.

            Harry odchrząknął i przesunął się na siedzeniu, więc Louis zapytał:

  - Mógłbyś pochylić głowę do zlewu, kochanie?

            Louis włączył kran i dostosował temperaturę wody, gdy patrzył, jak oczy Harry'ego przyglądały się pomieszczeniu.

  - To twój pierwszy raz? - zapytał, a Harry przechylił głowę do tyłu, wystarczająco, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

  - Nigdy nie byłem w tak luksusowym miejscu. Tam, gdzie chodzę, po prostu moczą moje włosy spryskiwaczem i to tyle. Moja mama zasugerowała mi to miejsce, bo sama tu chodzi. Znasz Anne Cox?

  - Tak, znam. Po prostu się zrelaksuj - powiedział Louis, pochylając głowę Harry'ego nieco do przodu, by nie zalać mu oczu wodą. Co przypomniało mu. - Muszę iść po fartuch dla ciebie. Nie chcemy pomoczy twojej koszulki. - Westchnął tęsknie, zdradzając fakt, że to jest właśnie to, co chciał zrobić i pociągnął za kołnierz koszulki Harry'ego, rzucając spojrzenie na tatuaże powyżej mięśni piersiowych. - Ptaki. Huh. - I Louis nie przejął się nawet zobaczeniem reakcji Harry'ego, gdy wyszedł szybko po swój czarny fartuch.

  - Wziąłeś sobie uroczego - powiedział Jaymi z uśmiechem, a Louis to odwzajemnił.

  - Jest uroczy, prawda? Trochę cichy, ale wiesz jak to lubię. To sprawia, że to nawet lepsze, kiedy krzyczą moje imię.

  - Louis! - Jade strofowała go ze swojego krzesła.

            To było szczęście, że to jeden z ich regularnych klientów był ukryty za tymi wszystkimi włosami, naprawdę, ponieważ Louis już otrzymał narzekanie od starej krowy i nie potrzebował kolejnego.

  - Nie zachowuj się wstydliwie, kochana. To dlatego lubisz naszego małego George'a, prawda?

            Usłyszał jej śmiech i mamrotanie “Jesteś okropny”, zanim odwrócił się, by wrócić do Harry'ego. Harry'ego, który kręcił się na krześle, z wyraźnym dyskomfortem na twarzy.

  - Tęskniłeś za mną? - Louis powiedział, mrugając i położył na nim fartuch, pochylając się bardziej niż to konieczne, gdy zapinał go za szyją Harry'ego.

            Harry przełknął głośno, a Louis przebiegł dłonią przez jego włosy, popychając jego głowę z powrotem nad zlew. Odkręcił kran i zaczął moczyć jego włosy, zaczynając od góry. Był ostrożny, by nie wlać wody do oczy Harry'ego, z dłonią na jego czole, bo może mógł być flirtującym dupkiem, ale zdecydowanie był profesjonalistą, jeśli chodziło o włosy. Nawet kiedy ta kobieta była bogatą suką, Louis nie miał w planach zniszczenia jej włosów.

            Kiedy włosy Harry'ego były wystarczająco mokre i kapało z nich do zlewu, Louis wylał odrobinę szamponu na swoją dłoń i spienił ją.

  - To mój ulubiony, pachnie jak jaśmin. Naprawdę odprężający. - Louis przeniósł szampon na włosy chłopaka, potem zaczynając przyciskać opuszki palców do czaszki Harry'ego. Zrobił kojące kręgi i przesunął kciuk przez środek głowy, a Harry jęknął. Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się; to brzmiało naprawdę sprośnie. Przycisnął palce mocniej i przesunął nimi, masując bardziej przód czaszki, niż tył i Harry jęknął głośniej.

  - Tak dobrze - wymamrotał, a Louis zerknął na niego, by zobaczyć, że Harry w końcu zamknął oczy. Jego rzęsy trzepotały o policzki i wyglądał na całkowicie pochłoniętego rozkoszą.

  - Prawda? - zapytał Louis, tylko po to, by ponownie usłyszeć głos Harry'ego.

  - Mmm - jęknął

  - Jestem w tym najlepszy. Każdy tak mówi.

  - Tak. - Harry wychrypiał, a Louis przełknął swój własny jęk.

            Przesunął swoją prawą rękę i przycisnął lekko dłoń do czoła Harry'ego, z palcami w jego włosach i zaczął drapać jego czaszkę w dół, do szyi, wydobywając z chłopaka ostre oddechy.

  - Kurwa. - Harry jęknął. - Jesteś niesamowity.

            Louis wyszczerzył się boleśnie szeroko i powtórzył ruch.

  - Wiem.

            Harry zachichotał gardłowo i otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

  - W wielu rzeczach, założę się.

            Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się i zapytał:

  - Co?

            Ale Harry tylko wyszczerzył się i ponownie zamknął oczy, przesuwając się nieco na krześle.

  - Zaczynam mieć skurcz w szyi.

  - Zgaduję, że to oznacza, że czas kończyć - powiedział Louis, nieco szorstko, bo Harry czerpał z tego za dużo radości, a nie dawał nic Louisowi.

            I tak, Harry płacił, ale nie płacił za satysfakcję seksualną, a Louis nie był tym, który dawał to bez zrewanżowania się. Więc zignorował jęk protestu Harry'ego i zaczął spłukiwać szampon. Zrobił to szybko i pchnął Harry'ego z krzesła, mówiąc szorstko:

  - Chodź za mną.

            Jaymi uniósł brew na wyraz twarzy Louisa, gdy ten wyszedł.

  - Dajesz mu pełen pakiet dopieszczenia?

  - Kurwa, chciałby dostać pakiet. - Louis wymamrotał pod nosem i wskazał Harry'emu, by usiadł na krześle obok Jade, która była w trakcie suszenia włosów.

  - Ładny kolor, laleczko. Pasuje ci - powiedział, przekrzykując suszarkę.

  - Dzięki! - odkrzyknęła. 

  - Ostrożnie, nie susz jego włosów, tak? - Louis powiedział do Jaymiego, ponieważ nie sądził, że mógłby psychicznie znieść ponowne moczenie włosów Harry'ego, jeśli te by wyschły. Jaymi skinął głową i dalej mruczał pod nosem. Louis wziął nożyczki i grzebień w jedną rękę i kilka spinek w drugą, i zapytał: - Więc, co chcesz?

            Harry wzruszył ramionami. Wymijający: najgorszy rodzaj klienta.

  - Mama powiedziała tylko, że muszę obciąć włosy, bo są za długie.

  - Więc podcięcie?

  - Tak?

  - W porządku. - Louis skinął i zaczął rozdzielać włosy Harry'ego

            To nie było coś, co zwykł robić dla chłopaków, ale włosy Harry'ego były dość długie i jeśli Louis chciał dobrze wykonać pracę, część musiała być spięta. Rozczesał pasmo włosów i zaczął odcinać jakiś centymetr, ponieważ jego końcówki były okropne.

            Louis był szczęśliwy, pracując w ciszy, dopóki Jaymi nie skończył suszyć włosów; wtedy było to po prostu nie zręczne. Louis nie potrafił sobie radzić dobrze z całkowitą ciszą.

  - Więc, jak to się stało, że nie widziałem cię wcześniej?

  - Byłem na uniwersytecie. Właśnie przyjechałem do domu na wakacje. - Harry odpowiedział spod czupryny włosów.

  - Kiedy się zaczęły?

  - W zeszłym tygodniu. Chociaż ja wróciłem kilka dni temu. Moje włosy rosną całkiem szybko i zazwyczaj ścinam je w takim miejscu na uniwerku, ale tym razem zapomniałem. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką mama zrobiła po uściśnięciu mnie, była rozmowa o moich włosach.

            Louis uśmiechnął się, bo to brzmiało jak Anne. Była całkiem zabawna i stała się dobrą przyjaciółką jego mamy, kiedy ona była fryzjerką. Mama Louisa otworzyła drugi zakład, bo ufała, że Jaymi i Louis mogą prowadzić ten razem. Jego mama była nieco dalej, by Anne mogła do niej dojeżdżać, więc stała się regularną klientką Louisa.

  - Masz naprawdę szczęście, że mieliśmy dla ciebie dzisiaj czas, wiesz? Zazwyczaj jest tu nerwowo.

  - Słyszałem, że jesteście popularni.

  - A dzisiaj brakuje nam fryzjera. Zayn zadzwonił, że jest chory i dlatego ja cię dostałem. Zwykle Zayn robi włosy chłopaków.

  - Zgaduję, że zatem to faktycznie mój szczęśliwy dzień - powiedział Harry i Louis mógł _usłyszeć_ jego uśmiech. Bezczelny drań.

  - Zdecydowanie tak. Nie każdy mnie dostaje. Jestem dosyć specjalny - odparował Louis, jego własny głos mrowił w uśmiechu.

            Jeśli Harry chciał flirtować, Louis był gotowy do gry. Powinien ostrzec Harry'ego, że był bardzo konkurencyjną osobą, ale tego nie zrobił.

  - Jesteś. Bardzo specjalny. Jesteś wspaniały ze swoimi palcami.

  - Och, jestem _niesamowity_ z moimi palcami.

            Koło nich rozległo się harmonijne odchrząknięcie i Louis spojrzał w bok, by zobaczyć rumieniec Jade i uśmiech Jaymiego.

  - Twoje włosy wyglądają cudownie, laleczko - powiedział Louis, kiedy przyłapał jej wzrok w lustrze.

  - Dzięki. Jaymi jest wspaniały.

  - Och, jestem _niesamowity -_ odparł, szczerząc się.

            I Jade zachichotała, zakrywając dłonią usta, podczas gdy Louis roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę w tył.

            Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa przez swoje mokre włosy z małym uśmiechem grającym na ustach. Cóż, z czymś, co powinno być małym uśmiechem, bo usta Harry'ego były cholernie ogromne, więc faktycznie mały uśmiech byłby niemożliwy.

            Louis odpiął spinki, by uwolnić trochę włosów i zaczął ciąć następny odcinek.

  - Co studiujesz?

  - Inżynierie.

  - Musisz być całkiem mądry. - Louis odpiął więcej włosów i strzepnął zbłąkany kosmyk z jego ramienia na podłogę, zanim kontynuował cięcie.

  - Zgaduję, że jestem, tak.

  - Co sprawiło, że chciałeś to studiować?

            Harry wzruszył ramionami, strącając dłoń Louisa, więc nożyczki ześlizgnęły się i przecięły jego palec. 

  - Cholera. - Louis mruknął, przyciskając rozcięcie, by powstrzymać krwawienie.

  - Ugh, nienawidzę tego. - Jaymi wymamrotał do Jade obok nich, wskazując głową na Louisa. - Zdarza się cały cholerny czas i piecze jak suka.

            Louis zignorował przeprosiny Harry'ego i zlokalizował plastry. Podniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi i Jesy wyszła z ich “salonu piękności”, gdzie robiła swoje depilowanie i opalanie.

  - Widzimy się za tydzień, kochana! - powiedziała do świeżo opalonej dziewczyny. Potem Jesy spojrzała na Louisa i zmarszczyła brwi. - Co się tam stało, skarbie?

  - Przeciąłem się. - Louis powiedział, wydymając wargę i Jesy pocałowała go w czoło.

  - Och, złotko, piecze?

            On naprawdę ją kochał.

  - Tak. Bardzo.

  - Chcesz, żebym kupiła ci kawę z kawiarni na końcu ulicy? Właśnie tam idę.

  - Tak, proszę. - Louis powiedział z lekkim kiwnięciem, a potem szybko dodał: - Ale karmelowa latte ze śmietanką? I jedno z tych małych ciasteczek, jeśli jakieś zostały Joshowi. 

  - Oczywiście, kochanie. - I Jesy wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i pocałowała, by poczuł się lepiej, zanim go zostawiła.

            Louis patrzył za nią z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy szła przez sklep, kręcąc biodrami, a wszystkie oczy były na niej. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na George'a, który wyglądał, jakby jego serce miało się zatrzymać na jej widok. Louis westchnął głośno, gdy podszedł z powrotem do Harry'ego.

  - Myślałem, że jesteś gejem - powiedział Harry, a Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem.

  - A dlaczego miałoby tak być?

            Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły czerwienią i powiedział:

  - Myślałem, że flirtowaliśmy.

  - Och. - I tak szybko, jak zniknął, uśmiech powrócił na jego warzy. - Dlaczego teraz myślisz, że jestem hetero?

  - Twoja dziewczyna? - Harry zamienił się w głęboką purpurę, kiedy Jaymi, Jade i Louis wybuchli śmiechem. To wszystko było nieco przesadzone, ale kiedy jeden z nich zaczął, nie mogli nic na to poradzić; rechotali i walczyli o oddech, a twarz Jaymiego zamieniła się w niekorzystny fiolet. - Rozumiem, że nie jest twoją dziewczyną.

  - Nie, ty głupolu! - powiedziała Jade, kiedy mogła oddychać. - Jesy nie jest niczyją dziewczyną.

  - A Louis? - Harry zapytał jej, jakby sam chłopak nie stał za nim.

  - Nie jest niczyim chłopakiem - zachichotała. - Jesteś zainteresowany?

            Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa, który teraz był całkowicie poważny.

  - Przepraszam za palec - wymamrotał.

            Louis przewrócił oczami i ponownie podniósł nożyczki.

  - To naprawdę zdarza się cały czas.

  - W porządku, skończone! - powiedział Jaymi i Louis zerknął na Jade.

            Wyglądała fantastycznie z kasztanowymi odrostami blaknącymi do miodowego blondu, a jej włosy były zwinięte, by wyglądały naturalnie, chociaż Jaymi pracował na nich, zwijając je lokówką przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut.

  - Kocham to! - pisnęła. - Jestem podekscytowana tym, że balejaż powraca do mody! Zawsze to chciałam, ale trend odszedł, zanim wypróbowałam to w ostatnim sezonie!

  - Wyglądasz pięknie, laleczko - powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, a ona znów pisnęła.

  - Naprawdę wyglądasz pięknie - powiedział Harry, zerkając między nią a Louisem i Jade zarumieniła się mocno.

  - Dziękuję - wymamrotała nieśmiało, a Jaymi wyciągnął ją z siedzenia i ściągnął jej pelerynkę, by poprowadzić ją do lady. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od podążania za nimi oczami, zdesperowany by zobaczyć jak dziewczyna zareaguje, kiedy George poświęci jej uwagę.

            Nie miała szczęścia, bo akurat ten moment Jesy wybrana powrót z kawami, rozpraszając George'a, więc Jade porozmawiała tylko z Niallem. Przynajmniej _on_ zrobił zamieszanie wokół niej.

  - Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś gejem. Wiem tylko, że jesteś sam.

  - Jest gejem, jak… Nie wiem, coś gejowskiego - powiedziała Jesy, gdy podeszła do nich, wręczając Louisowi jego kawę. - Josh dał ci podwójny karmel.

  - Tylko dlatego, ze starał ci się zaimponować.

            Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

  - Prawdopodobnie. Więc, dlaczego chciałeś wiedzieć, czy mój Louis tutaj, lubi chłopaków, skarbie? - zapytała Harry'ego.

            Harry'ego, który zrobił się czerwony i spojrzał na podłogę.

  - Tylko się zastanawiałem. Myślałem, że może jest z tobą.

            Jesy wyszczerzyła się i złapała Louisa za tyłek, wbijając palce nieco za mocno, sprawiając, że podskoczył.

  - Jeśli tylko. Ma tyłek słodki-jak-ciasteczko, które z przyjemnością bym ugryzła. Muszę iść zapytać o coś George'a. Wybaczcie mi, kochani.

            Louis odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który wciąż był lekko różowy.

  - Ona żartowała. Tak myślę.

  - Ja nie. - Harry powiedział cicho. - Faktycznie masz ładny tyłek. 

             Louis wyszczerzył się.

  - Wiem, prawda? Chociaż, żeby być szczerym, jestem pewien, że wiem jak wybrać odpowiednią parę spodni.

            Popchnął głowę Harry'ego w dół, by mieć odpowiedni kąt i kontynuował cięcie. To musiały być najdłuższe obcinanie włosów w historii obcinania męskich włosów.

  - Jak to jest, że ty nosisz kolory, a pozostali nie? - zapytał Harry, cicho, jakby nie był całkowicie pewien, czy chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź Louisa.

  - Powinienem nosić czerń jak oni, ale nie sądzę, że mi pasuje, więc tego nie robię. Najciemniejsze, co mogę znieść, to szarość.

  - Nie wpakujesz się w kłopoty?

  - Moja mama jest szefem. Nie zwolni mnie. Plus, jestem zbyt dobry - dodał z bezczelnym uśmiechem i Harry go odwzajemnił.

  - To tak się w to wciągnąłeś? We fryzjerstwo?

  - Nie wiem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozważałem niczego innego. - Louis powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Mama lubi opowiadać mi historie, kiedy byłem mały i obcinałem włosy siostrom, ale dla mnie brzmi to jak robota każdego normalnego dzieciaka. 

  - Ja zwykłem jeść plastelinę.

   - Tak. Dzieci po prostu robią takie głupoty. Ale mama wciąż twierdzi, że urodziłem się do tego. To jest w mojej krwi. - Louis dodał dramatycznie i Harry roześmiał się. Louis poczuł się nieco oszołomiony przez ten dźwięk. - Więc, jak ty wciągnąłeś się w inżynierię? I proszę, nie wzruszaj znowu ramionami.

            Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc na swoje buty i powiedział:

  - Po prostu pomyślałem, że to będzie wyzwanie, a ja je lubię.

  - Tak? - Louis zapytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zainteresowanego, ale okropnie zawiódł. 

  - Lubię coś, nad czym muszę pracować. Sprawia, że wszystko jest lepsze, kiedy to dostajesz, wiesz?

            Louis skinął głową w milczeniu i kontynuował cięcie nożyczkami  i nie miało trwać długo, zanim całkowicie skończył.

  - Chcesz, żebym wysuszył to naprawdę szybko? Mogę je wyprostować lub zwinąć, jeśli chcesz.

            Harry roześmiał się.

  - Dzisiaj tylko szybkie wysuszenie, dzięki.

            Louis skinął głową i wziął suszarkę Jaymiego, widząc, że już jest podłączona. Nie trwało to długo, włosy Harry'ego były o wiele krótsze, niż to, z czym zwykle musiał sobie radzić, więc wkrótce jego zaczęły zwijać się w małe loczki, których nie było tam wcześniej. Harry jęknął na swoje odbicie, a Louis podniósł brew.

  - Coś nie tak? - zapytał z nieco za wielkim zamiłowaniem, a Harry potrząsnął szybko głową; loki podskakiwały wokół niego. 

  - Ja tylko nie bardzo tęskniłem za lokami, jeśli mam być szczery. One są zawsze takie… kręcone, po tym, jak kończę z włosami.

  - To dlatego, że pozbyłem się zbędnej wagi. Lubię je, wyglądają uroczo.

  - Tak? - Harry zapytał z nadzieją, a Louis tylko wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

            Nie zamierzał mu pochlebiać. Przynajmniej nie bardziej.

  - Myślę, że wyglądałbyś dobrze z kilkoma pasemkami. Subtelnymi, rozrzuconymi przypadkowo.

  - Nie kładę koloru na włosy - powiedział Harry, gdy wstał, zdejmując fartuch.

  - Twój wybór, daję ci tylko moją profesjonalną opinię. Także osobistą. - Louis dodał, mrugając, a Harry spojrzał na niego w odbiciu.

  - Dzięki. Podoba mi się. Mojej mamie też się spodoba.

  - Dobrze. - Louis powiedział krótko i podszedł do Nialla, by się rozliczyć. Był trochę zauroczony tym dzieciakiem, jeśli miał być szczery. Harry był o wiele za seksowny dla dobra każdego i ze swoimi nowymi włosami wyglądał jak niebezpieczna mieszkanka pomiędzy bad boyem i cherubinkiem, i Louis po prostu zmieszany. Przeszedł od pragnienia pieprzenia tego chłopaka do pragnienia głaskania jego włosów, aż nie uśnie, a nie był całkowicie pewny, czy Harry też by tego chciał. Więc, niejako wolał odesłać dzieciaka z pożegnalnym „do widzenia” i nie myśleć o nim więcej. Chociaż, jeśli Harry nagle ogłosi jakiś rodzaj zainteresowania, cóż. To zmieni postać rzeczy. – Za wszystko będzie 60 funtów.

            Harry nawet nie próbował ukryć szoku.

  - 60 funtów? Za ścięcie?

  - Mówisz, że godzina mojego czasu nie jest warta 60 funtów? – odparł Louis.

            Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się komicznie.

  - Oczywiście, że tego nie mówię. Uh, można płacić kartą? – Skierował pytanie do Nialla, który wyszczerzył się i skinął głową.

  - Dobrze. Powiedz mamie, że ją pozdrawiam. – Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do Jaymiego i Perrie - którzy jedli lunch, czekając na swoich kolejnych klientów – tak, jakby szybsze odejście mogło sprawić, że obraz Harry’ego Stylesa zniknie z jego myśli.  
  
*

\- Harry Styles właśnie zadzwonił i umówił się na wizytę - powiedział George pewnej soboty, jak tylko Louis wszedł, by zacząć swoją zmianę. Tak, jakby czekał wieczność z tą informacją na końcu języka, zdesperowany, by mu powiedzieć.

  - Kto? - Louis ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i schował je do etui. Które może być nieco rozklekotane, ale co tam. Są drogie.

  - Harry Styles, syn Anne Cox? - Wyjaśnił George, a Louis wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście, wiedział o kogo chodziło, ale nie musiał tego pokazywać.

  - Kiedy przychodzi?

  - Za kilka godzin, tylko mycie i ścięcie.

  - Znowu? Był tu kilka tygodni temu. Jego włosy nie mogą rosnąć tak szybko.

George wyszczerzył się.

  - Więc pamiętasz go?

  - Nazwisko brzmi znajomo. - Louis wymamrotał i zostawił młodego bruneta, by powiesić swój płaszcz w pokoju pracowników.

           Był tam Jaymi, opierając czoło o stół, a jego plecy wznosiły się i opadały, gdy oddychał. Więc Louis uderzył w drewno kilka centymetrów od perfekcyjnie ułożonych włosów, a chłopak poderwał się.

  - Dlaczego, do cholery, to zrobiłeś? - Jaymi potarł oczy i przesunął dłonią przez włosy.

           Louis patrzył, jak wracają na swoje miejsce.

  - Wielka noc?

  - Tak, wyszedłem z Ollym i kilkoma kumplami - odburknął Jaymi. - Cholernie ssie to, że musimy pracować w soboty.

  - Mówisz to co weekend. - Louis szczerzy się i zostawia Jaymiego samego, by otworzyć zakład. Oczekiwał swojego pierwszego klienta w ciągu kilku minut.

  - Bo musimy pracować w każdy weekend! W każdą sobotę! A Zayn i Perrie nigdy nie pojawiają się co najmniej do południa. Dlaczego my nie możemy później zaczynać? - Jaymie jęknął, podążając za nim na przód salonu. - Możesz porozmawiać o tym z mamą?

 - Sobota to nasz najbardziej zapracowany dzień, to ma sens, że pracujemy. Może w następny piątek po prostu nie pij tak dużo i będzie dobrze. To nie tak, że nie wiedziałeś, ze będziesz musiał dzisiaj wcześnie zacząć.

           Jaymi przewrócił oczami.

  - Co sprawiło, że jesteś taki racjonalny tego poranka? Zazwyczaj jesteś na to wkurzony tak samo jak ja. Narzekanie nie jest w połowie tak zabawne, kiedy tak się zachowujesz.

           Louis wzruszył ramionami.

  - Cóż, ja nie wyszedłem wczorajszego wieczora, to na początek. Właściwie czuję się dość dobrze.

  - Harry przychodzi o 11:30. - George powiedział nagle, jakby Louis go pytał.

           Jaymi wyszczerzył się, a Louis rzucił im obu złe spojrzenie.

  - Więc dlatego masz się dobrze, huh? Kochaś wraca?

  - Co się stało z Harrym? Dlaczego jest kochasiem? Nikt mi nigdy nic nie mówi. - George wydął wargi.

  - Nic się nie stało z Harrym, nie słyszałem o nim od jego ostatniej wizyty. Nie to, żebym tego oczekiwał czy coś. Właściwie, aż do teraz o nim zapomniałem. Proszę, czy mogę po prostu zerknąć na moją dzisiejszą listę?

            George skinął głową i kliknął kilka razy myszką, a Louis zerkał przez jego ramię.

  - Lubisz go? Myślę, że on lubi ciebie, widziałem, jak patrzył na twój tyłek, gdy odchodziłeś.

  - To nic nie znaczy. Każdy patrzy na mój tyłek – wymamrotał Louis, gdy przeglądał swój grafik.

  - Ale, jak, patrzył _naprawdę_ na twój tyłek. Bardziej niż większość ludzi.

  - Jak to dokładnie wygląda? Możesz mi pokazać, jak ludzie normalnie patrzą na mój tyłek i jak Harry patrzył na mój tyłek? – zapytał Louis, brzmiąc na szczerze zaciekawionego, ale naprawdę, George zaczął go irytować.

            Więc patrzył na niego, aż George zaczął się rumienić i pokręcił głową _nie_. Jaymi popchnął Louisa na bok, by zerknąć na swój grafik. Mogło się to wydawać nieco bardziej szorstkie niż było konieczne.

  - Będę patrzył dzisiaj, jak Harry przyjdzie. Jestem pewien, że George ma rację.

            George skinął głową, z oczami szeroko otwartymi i włosami na twarzy.

  -  _Mam_ rację! Nie kłamałbym!

  - Tak, tak. – Louis zbył go machnięciem dłoni.

            George chciał dodać coś jeszcze do swojej racji, ale pierwszy klient Louisa zdecydował się przejść przed drzwi właśnie w tym momencie i uratować go od słuchania dalszych głupich uwag chłopaka.

            Więc co, jeśli Harry patrzył na jego tyłek w dodatkowo specjalny sposób, naprawdę. Louis już domyślił się, że Harry widział go jako kogoś atrakcyjnego; każdy to robił. A on niejasno pamiętał chłopaka, faktycznie wspominającego jego tyłek i jego piękno, i jego utalentowane palce i jęki, które z siebie wydawał, kiedy wyżej wspomniane palce były w jego włosach. _Cholera_. Jego spodnie zaczęły robić się ciasne, gdy jego dłonie nakładały kolor na włosy kobiety i Jaymie wkrótce miał to zauważyć.

  - Masz jakieś zwierzątka? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

            Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i odłożyła magazyn, spoglądając na Louisa z tą iskrą w oku; tą, która mówiła _mam tysiąc kotów i zamierzam powiedzieć ci o każdym z nim, chociaż wiem, że masz to gdzieś._ Idealnie.

            Zayn i Perrie przyszli koło 11, dwie godziny spóźnieni według standardów salonu, ale wcześnie, jak na nich. Usta Perrie były niezwykle mocno ściągnięte, a Zayn wyglądał po prostu tak zachwycająco jak zwykle.

            Weszli w ciszy, kiwając głową każdemu, kogo mijali w drodze do pokoju socjalnego. Co było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Perrie zwykle witała wszystkich uściskami i pocałunkami.

  - Co się dzieje? – Louis zapytał Jaymiego, bo on zazwyczaj wiedział absolutnie wszystko.

            Sposób, w jaki Jaymie westchnął głośno i długo, mówił wszystko.

  - Perrie chciała, by sprawy między nimi były oficjalnie, ale Zayn nie chciał.

            Louis zmarszczył czoło.

  - Ale nie widuje się z innymi ludźmi, prawda?

  - Nie. Zgaduję, że po prostu chce mieć otwarte opcje.  

  - Cóż, to cholernie do bani. – Louis wymamrotał pod nosem, by dzieciak w jego krześle nie usłyszał.

            To był ten irytujący dzieciak, który nie przestawał się wiercić. Obracał głowę, by spojrzeć na swoją twarz pod każdym możliwym kątem, a Louis był _tak blisko_ od ucięcia jego ucha. Był już gotowy, by poprosić Jaymiego, by przytrzymał nieruchomo głowę tego dziecka.

  - Słyszałem to! – Dzieciak jęknął, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Nie, nie słyszałeś. Nic nie mówiłem.

  - Powiedziałeś cholera! Mamo!

  - Co ty na to, że będziesz siedział nieruchomo i cicho, a ja dam ci nagrodę, huh? – Louis powiedział przez zęby.

            Dzieciak spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się słodko.

  - Jaką nagrodę?

  - Batonik Marsa. Lubisz je?

  - Tak, tak sądzę. Ale nie mały?

 - Nie, jest duży.

            Dzieciak zamyślił się, a potem szybko skinął głową.

            Przekupstwo nieco pomogło. Sprawiło, że chłopiec siedział cicho, podczas gdy Jaymie i Louis rozmawiali, ale nie pomogło w unieruchomieniu go. Gwałtownie ruszał głową lub podskakiwał w fotelu, a do czasu, aż jego fryzura była skończona, Louis był gotów, by krzyczeć. Albo zjeść obiecanego batonika na oczach dzieciaka.

            Ale nie był _tak_ okropny, więc wziął czekoladę z sekretnego schowka w salonie i dał ją dzieciakowi, kiedy jego matka była zajęta płaceniem.

  - Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że to będzie duże – jęknął chłopak.

  - Cóż, nie siedziałeś nieruchomo, prawda?

            I zanim dzieciak mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jego matka obróciła się, by podziękować Louisowi.

  - Nie ma za co, proszę pani. To była przyjemność. – Louis wyszczerzył się, machając, kiedy spieszyli się do drzwi.

  - Lubisz dzieci? – zapytał znajomy głos i Louis powoli obrócił się na piętach.

            Pozwolił swoim oczom powoli przesunąć się po ciele Harry’ego; przez jego ciasne, rozdarte dżinsy i koszulkę z nadrukiem zespoły i naszyjniki, do jego głupiego uśmiechu i dużych oczu i…

  - Jasna cholera, twoje włosy naprawdę rosną szybko! – Nie zamierzał tego wypaplać, ale naprawdę, to było poniekąd niesamowite.

            Harry wyszczerzył się i odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy.

  - Tak, znów są nieco głupie.

            Louis skinął głową i chwycił biceps Harry’ego, by poprowadzić go na tyły. I by dobrze to poczuć, oczywiście.

            Bez namawiania, Harry opadł na duże, skórzane krzesło i odchylił głowę do zlewu.

  - Po pierwsze, jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz farby? – Louis zapytał po tym, jak chwycił czysty fartuch i narzucił go na pierś Harry’ego. Popchnął go, by usiadł i zapiął fartuch na jego karku.

            Harry parsknął.

 - Jestem bardzo pewny.

  - Co jest w złego w kolorze? – I jeśli Louis brzmiał na nieco urażonego, to dlatego, że, do kurwy, był.

  - To tylko dla dziewczyn, no nie? I jak, dla punków i mężczyzn w kryzysie wieku średniego.

  - Nie. – Louis warknął, odkręcając kran i pozwalając wodzie spływać po swoich palcach, by sprawdzić temperaturę. – Ja mam kolor na włosach i nie myślę, że jest w tym coś złego. Jaymie ma kolor i Zayn także.

  - Nie zapomnij o tym blondynie przy ladzie. – Harry zaśmiał się i Louis był już gotowy sprawić, że woda będzie gotująca i poparzyć do czerwoności czaszkę tego idioty. Ale nie był brutalny, więc zamiast tego po prostu szarpnął głowę Harry’ego do zlewu. Nie mógł powstrzymać satysfakcji, gdy Harry wypuścił cichy krzyk.

  - Cóż, ten _blondyn_ prawdopodobnie dostaje więcej uwagi w jeden weekend niż ty przez całe życie. Dziewczyny lubią chłopaków, którzy dbają o swój wygląd, tak tylko informuję.

  - Ale ja nie lubię dziewczyn. – Odparł Harry, jakby to sprawiało jakąś różnicę.

  - Chłopacy lubią chłopaków, którzy… Och, nieważne. Jesteś bezużyteczny.

            Wszystko milknie na moment, poza dźwiękiem płynącej wody, dopóki Louis i tego nie wyłącza. Wyciska hojną ilość szamponu na dłonie i wmasowuje to w włosy Harry’ego. Potem zmywa pianę niemal natychmiast i sięga po butelkę z odżywką.

  - Nie zamierzasz zrobić tej rzeczy z palcami? – Harry piszczy, a Louis rzuca mu złe spojrzenie.

  - Nie.

  - Przepraszam za urażenie cię. Ja po prostu nic o tym nie wiem. Jak, o włosach i modzie, i w ogóle. Mam tą samą fryzurę odkąd mam dwanaście lat.

            Louis nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia.

  - Poważnie?

  - Tak! Możesz nałożyć kolor, jeśli chcesz – powiedział Harry, zbliżając się do granicy desperacji.

            Louis nie może go winić; jego zdolności masażu głowy były wciągające.

  - Jeśli nie chcesz koloru, to nie rób tego. Jest w porządku – wymamrotał Louis, w roztargnieniu przesuwając palcami przez czaszkę Harry’ego. To było lekkie, ledwo go dotykał, ale Harry zaczął relaksować się w krześle. – Mogę nałożyć maskę, jeśli chcesz? Będę musiał to wmasować.

  - Tak! – Harry powiedział z uśmiechem, zbyt głośno w małej przestrzeni. – To byłoby genialne.

 - To będzie kosztowało dodatkowe dwadzieścia funtów.

  - W porządku. Będzie całkowicie warto.

            Louis uśmiechnął się, odwracając się wystarczająco szybko, by ukryć to przed Harrym; który przechylił głowę do tyłu, by patrzeć, co Louis robi.

  - Którą maskę być chciał? Polecałbym tą dla suchych włosów, bo twoje końcówki są raczej łamliwe.

  - Którą najdłużej się nakłada? – zapytał, szczerząc się, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Tą nakłada się wystarczająco długo. Nie martw się, będzie warta twoich pieniędzy.

            Harry na powrót rozsiadł się w fotelu, a Louis wycisnął potrzebną ilość na swoje palce. Nie było tego dużo, biorąc pod uwagą fakt, że zwykle używał tego do niesamowicie długich włosów. Reszta masek, którą mieli, była na włosy po farbowaniu, które nie byłyby tutaj żadnym użytkiem. Przynajmniej po tym włosy Harry’ego będą bardziej lśniły i będą miększe.

            Harry zaczął jęczeć, jak tylko Louis dotknął jego czaszki. Przewróciłby oczami na to, jak niesamowicie przesadzone to było, gdyby nie zaciskał mocno powiek. Musiał wyobrazić sobie wszystkie rzeczy przeciw wzwodowi właśnie, kurwa, _teraz_. To nie mogło się wydarzyć, naprawdę, słuchanie, jak gorący chłopak jęczał, jakby jego kutas był dotknięty po raz pierwszy od lat.

  - Ucisz się trochę, dobrze? – Louis wymamrotał, a Harry przeprosił chrapliwie.

  - To po prostu takie dobre – jęknął.

  - Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym doszedł w swoich spodniach, zamknij się. – Louis warknął, ciągnąc kosmyk włosów nieco za mocno. Przez przypadek, oczywiście.

            Ale to właściwie sprawiło, że Harry jęknął głośniej, z głębi swojego gardła.

  - Mógłbyś?

  - Co?

  - Mógłbyś dojść w swoich spodniach tylko od tego? Ja bym mógł.  

  - Myślisz, że mógłbyś dojść od tego, że ktoś bawi się twoimi włosami? – Louis parsknął. Cóż, chciał to zrobić, ale jego głos brzmiał na o wiele bardziej zaintrygowany.

  - Nie tylko ktoś. Ty. Jesteś po prostu cholernie dobry ze swoimi palcami.

  - Poważnie, brzmisz jak gwiazda porno. Zamknij się, albo wszyscy na zewnątrz pomyślą, że mam ręce w twoim tyłku. – Harry jęknął na to, a Louis pokręcił głową. – Jeśli nie będziesz cicho, to przestanę.

            Na to Harry zamknął się całkowicie. Louis przesunął palcami przez głowę Harry’ego, drapiąc ją paznokciami i przyciskając opuszki do czaszki. Twarz Harry’ego była wykrzywiona, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się na podłokietnikach, a biodra poruszały się na fotelu.

  - Naprawdę cię to nakręca, no nie? – zapytał Louis; częściowo w zastanowieniu, częściowo w pożądaniu. Ponieważ, cholera, to było niesamowite. Chłopak z erogenną czaszką i fryzjer; idealne dopasowanie.

  - Przepraszam – powiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale tak, naprawdę.

            Louis wyciągnął palce z włosów Harry’ego, a chłopak otworzył oczy.

  - Musi zostać tak na dziesięć minut. I nie, nie mogę w tym czasie cię dotykać. – Złapał czysty ręcznik i zwinął go, podnosząc głowę Harry’ego wystarczająco, by wślizgnąć go pod jego szyję. – Żebyś nie ścierpnął – dodał i zostawił Harry’ego samego w krześle. Lubił się droczyć. I co?

            Louis zarumienił się, kiedy wszedł do głównej części salonu, a wszystkie oczy spoczęły na nim. Jaymie szczerzył się szeroko,  palcami rozczesując włosy kobiety. Zayn uśmiechał się złośliwie pod nosem, a Perrie śmiała się, a George rumienił się bardziej niż Louis.

  - Myłem tylko jego włosy! – Louis jęknął, a Jaymie nie mógł się powstrzymać; po prostu musiał zacząć rechotać.

 - Jest bardzo wokalny, prawda? – powiedział Jaymie pomiędzy ciężkimi oddechami i nawet jego klient się szczerzył.

  - Tak, jest. Nie mogłem go uciszyć.

  - Kiedy z nim skończysz, chciałbym wypróbować te palce – odezwała się Jesy, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Och, skończ z tym – powiedział, obracając się, patrząc jak wychodzi ze swojego salonu piękności, a za nią podążała dziewczyna.

  - Jesteś gotowa, by zrobić jej włosy? – Jesy zapytała Perrie, która skinęła głową i machnęła reką na nastolatkę. – Dzisiaj ma swój bal. – Ogłosiła Jesy całemu salonowi i wszyscy zaczęli gruchać. Co znaczyło, że Jesy nie musiała używać cichego głosu, kiedy zapytała: - Co mu tam robiłeś? Też liczysz teraz na szczęśliwe zakończenie?

            Louis zmarszczył brwi, ale tylko na chwilę, bo nie mógł złościć się na Jesy zbyt długo.

 - Masowałem tylko jego głowę.

            Kobieta wyszczerzyła się i uścisnęła go.

  - Wiem, kochanie. Ale tylko wyobraź sobie, jaki byłby w łóżku.

  - Byłby hałaśliwym partnerem, to na pewno. – Zayn wymamrotał, gdy przechodził obok, a George podążył za nim.

            Louis patrzył na to, jak ich dwójka weszła do umywalni.

  - Co się tam dzieje?

  - Zayn robi włosy George. Chce mieć loki jak Harry.

  - Będzie miał trwałą?

            Jesy wzruszyła ramionami.

  - Nie wiem zbyt wiele o włosach, wiesz to. Nie powinieneś wracać do Harry’ego?

            Louis skinął mądrze głową i po raz ostatni uścisnął Jasy. Dawała najlepsze uściski.

            Musiał uśmiechnąć się, kiedy zobaczył sposób, w jaki Harry był ściśnięty, gdy patrzył, jak Zayn rozprowadza szampon po włosach George’a. Chłopak musiał oderwać swój wzrok, by spojrzeć na Louisa, a potem się wyszczerzył.

  - Skończone? – zapytał chętnie.

            Louis skinął głową w odpowiedzi, włączając wodę i czekając, aż wystarczająco się nagrzeje. Tym razem był o wiele bardziej delikatny z włosami Harry’ego, ledwo dotykając czaszki, bo bał się, że Harry znów się na kręci. To byłoby śmiesznie niezręczne z Zaynem i Georgem w pomieszczeniu.

            Harry był wyraźnie rozczarowany, ale nic nie powiedział. Po prostu leżał, cicho i nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczami i otwierał je okazyjnie, by zerknąć na chłopaków obok nich. Był cicho, dopóki nie usiadł w krześle Louisa, naprzeciw lustra, z wodą kapiącą do oczu.

  - Tak samo, jak ostatnim razem? – zapytał Louis, gdy brał swoje narzędzia.

  - Tak, proszę.

            Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  - Dlaczego nagle jesteś taki cichy? I uprzejmy?

            Harry wzruszył ramionami.

  - Jestem po prostu bardzo zmieszany – westchnął.

  - Czym?

            Włosy Harry’ego nie były tak długie, by musiał je tym razem upinać, ale kiedy Louis popchnął jego głowę do przodu, włosy opadły na jego twarz, zakrywając oczy.

  - Tobą i twoimi mylącymi sygnałami.

            Louis nic nie powiedział, tylko odciął kilka centymetrów włosów Harry’ego, więc chłopak dodał:

  - Ciągle myślę, że mnie taksujesz wzrokiem i flirtujesz ze mną, ale wtedy robisz się zły i nieuprzejmy.

  - Cóż, uraziłeś mnie.

  - Myślałem, że mi za to wybaczyłeś. Za tę sprawę z farbowanymi włosami u chłopaków, tak?

  - Tak. – Louis wymamrotał, ponieważ wybaczył mu. Poniekąd.

  - Więc dlaczego wybiegłeś po tym, jak powiedziałem, że mógłbym dojść przez to, że bawisz się moimi włosami?

            Louis przestał ciąć i spojrzał na Harry’ego w lustrze. Jego oczy były widoczne przez grzywkę i wyglądał na raczej zranionego.

  - Wykonuję swoją pracę, Harry. Nie mogę po prostu bawić się twoimi włosami, aż poprosisz mnie, bym przestał.

  - Zatem możemy zobaczyć się poza pracą? – zapytał z nadzieją, a żołądek Louisa zrobił fikołka.

            Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio został zaproszony na randkę. Jeśli to było to, co sugerował Harry.

  - Jak randka? – Louis zapytał, by się upewnić.

  - Tak, randka. Moglibyśmy robić cokolwiek chcesz.

  - Tak długo, jak skończy się to mną, bawiącym się twoimi włosami, tak?

            Harry zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głowę.

  - Nie, nie musi. Chyba że chcesz, wtedy nie mam nic przeciwko.

            Louis popchnął głowę Harry’ego do przody i ciął dalej, skupiając się na tym, zamiast na spojrzeniach Harry’ego i uporczywych słowach.

  - Jak to się stało, że chcesz ze mną wyjść?

  - Jesteś zabawny. Lubię cię.

  - Naprawdę? – Louis zapytał, rumieniąc się. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, naprawdę. Zwykle tylko on myślał, że jest zabawny.

 - Masz niesamowity tyłek. I lubię twoją twarz. Twoje oczy też są śliczne.

  - W porządku, dobrze, rozumiem. Możesz mnie gdzieś zabrać.

  - Tak? Mogę twój numer? – zapytał Harry, spoglądając w górę, jakby chciał zobaczyć, jak Louis to mówi.

            Więc Louis popchnął głowę Harry’ego z powrotem w dół, by odciąć ostatnie pasmo włosów.

  - Po tym. Swoją drogą, obcinam bardziej z tyłu, bo rośnie strasznie szybko, ale górę zostawię dość długą. To znaczy, że nie będziesz musiał zbyt szybko znowu ścinać.

  - Och – powiedział Harry, brzmiąc na rozczarowanego.

  - Będzie wyglądać dobrze, obiecuję. – Louis zapewnił go, ale Harry i tak westchnął.

  - Ale to znaczy, że nie wrócę tu za szybko, by się obciąć.

  - Możesz zapisać się tylko na mycie i suszenie, wiesz? – powiedział Louis unosząc brwi, a Harry odpowiedział uśmiechając się oślepiająco.

  - Louis? – Ktoś zapytał z lewej i chłopak spojrzał na Zayna. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

  - Z czym?

  - Włosami George’a. Nie mam pojęcia co robię.

  - Co próbujesz zrobić?

  - Trwałą. Perrie wciąż robi włosy tej dziewczyny, Jaymie jest na przerwie, a ty i tak robisz najlepsze trwałe.

            Louis spojrzał na George’a, który wyglądał na chorego z tym, jak zmartwiony był i westchnął.

  - W porządku, zamienimy się. – Spojrzał na zmarszczoną twarz Harry’ego i zignorował to, mówiąc Zaynowi co zostało do zrobienia.

            Włosy George’a były bałaganem. Zayn naprawdę wszystko spieprzył i Louis robił co w jego mocy, by to naprawić, ale było to trudne, kiedy Zayn użył wałków, które były dużo za małe. Jeśli Louis  nie wyciągnąłby ich wszystkich szybko, George skończył by ze zbyt naprężonymi lokami.

            Więc kiedy Harry podszedł do Louisa, ze świeżo obciętymi, ładnymi, podskakującymi włosami, Louis odepchnął go z „Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Zobaczymy się później.”

            Nawet nie spojrzał na reakcję chłopaka, tylko kontynuował owijanie włosów George’a wokół większych wałków, tak szybko, jak mógł.

  - Nie wygląda tak źle. – Louis starał się zapewnić George’a, który ze łzami w oczach przeglądał się w lustrze.

  - Wyglądam jak moja babcia!

  - Cóż, chciałeś loków.

  - Ale nie takich! – George złapał garść włosów i Louis nie mógł go winić za jego zmartwienie.

  - Wyglądasz teraz nieco jak surfer. Jak, zmierzwiony na plaży.

  - Jak? Bo to jest kędzierzawe i szorstkie, jakbym po prostu topił się w słonej wodzie? Wygląda strasznie – jęknął. – Możesz to naprawić?

  - Nie ma nic, co mogę zrobić. Mogę tylko zmyć to tak bardzo, jak się da i użyć mnóstwa odżywek, w końcu powinno opaść.

            George westchnął i jeszcze raz spojrzał na siebie.

  - Jak długo będzie to _w końcu_?

            Louis wzruszył ramionami.

  -Może tydzień? Zależy od tego, jak dobrze twoje włosy przyjęły produkt. Może być dłużej, bo twoje włosy są krótkie i jasne.

  - Och, wow! – Usłyszeli za sobą i obaj obrócili się by spojrzeć na Jesy.

  - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc _wow_? – George wziął lok między palce i pociągnął go, dopóki się nie wyprostował. Wydął wargę, aż Jesy podeszła i stanęła za nim.

  - Wyglądasz bardzo uroczo z kręconymi włosami, George – powiedziała, a Louis rozpoznał ten głos. To był ten nieco chrapliwy, naładowany seksualnie i uwodzący.

            Ale George tego nie rozpoznał; wciąż się dąsał. Prawdopodobnie tak było lepiej, naprawdę, bo George był typem, który bełkotał i robił się nerwowy, gdy ktoś z nim flirtował.

  - Wyglądam jak szmaciana lalka.

            Jesy stanęła przed nim i pochyliła się, by przyjrzeć się włosom z bliska. Lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, podetknąć cycki pod twarz George’a. Wzięła pasmo i owinęła je wokół palca, a George zerknął na nią spod rzęs.

  - Lubię to. _Kocham_ to.

            I George przełknął głośno, a Jesy obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła do swojego salonu piękno, krzycząc przez ramię:

  - Idziesz czy nie? Ja idę, z tobą czy bez ciebie.

            George pobiegł za nią od razu, a wszystkie myśli o jego śmiesznych włosach zniknęły.  
  
*

           Louis przyłapał Perrie płaczącą w pokoju socjalnym, kiedy poszedł tam po lunch i kusiło go, by pospiesznie wyjść, zanim dziewczyna go zauważy, bo był po prosu tak okropny w tym, w _pocieszaniu ludzi_.

           Ale Perrie była zbyt urocza by płakać, a jego potrzeba, by przestała to robić, była silniejsza, niż pragnienie wyjścia. Więc usiadł obok niej, złączając ich palce. Dziewczyna pociągnęła nosem i oparła głowę o jego ramię, mamrocząc:

  - Zayn już mnie nie chce.

  - Co sprawia, że tak mówisz, kochana?

  - Powiedział mi. Powiedział, że myśli, że znalazł kogoś innego, chłopaka. Jestem brzydka? - zapytała, patrząc na niego wilgotnymi, niebieskimi oczami z rozmytą czernią wokół nich. Louis nie wiedział, że wciąż robią niewodoodporne mascary.

  - Wciąż jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie, Pez. Tylko… nie masz wszystkiego, czego on chce - powiedział Louis, wzdrygając się, kiedy ona to zrobiła. Naprawdę nie był dobrym pocieszaczem. - Mam na myśli, nie masz kutasa.

           Perrie roześmiała się w dłoń i potrząsnęła głową, wstając i odsuwając się od Louisa.

  - Jesteś okropny. - Wyszczerzyła się, wilgotna i smutna, i Louis chciał tylko owinąć ją puchatymi kocami i dać jej króliczki, i zrobić herbatę.

  - Chcesz herbaty?

           Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i otarła oczy grzbietem dłoni.

  - Za chwilę przychodzi klient, a ja wciąż muszę poprawić moją twarz.

  - Naprawdę jesteś piękna, Perrie. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto odwzajemni twoją miłość. - Louis powiedział, a Perrie znowu zaczęła płakać. _Cóż, kurwa_.

—

            To było oficjalne. Perrie i Zayne widywali się z innymi ludźmi.

            Cóż, Zayn tak robił, a Jesy desperacko starała się umówić z kimś Perrie.

  - A co z JJ lub Joshem z tej kawiarni na końcu ulicy? Albo Leigh-Anne, jeśli chcesz spróbować czegoś nowego. – Zasugerowała Jesy, poruszając brwiami, a Perrie rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenie.

  - Minął tydzień od zerwania, nie jestem w żadnym pośpiechu.

  - Tak długo? – zapytał Louis unosząc brwi, a mały grymas zagrał na jego ustach. To znaczyło, że minął tydzień odkąd ostatni raz widział Harry’ego, a zdecydowanie oczekiwał, że do tej pory chłopak się z nim skontaktuje.

  - Tak, tylko tydzień. A poza tym, Josh zawsze patrzy na ciebie, kiedy idziemy po kawę. – Perrie dodała z rumieńcem, a Jesy się wyszczerzyła.

  - W porządku, zatem Josh. Daj mi znać kiedy jesteś wolna i tam pójdziemy. Zabiorę George’a. – I z ostatnim piskiem, Jest zostawiła ich, witając się z jej nowym klientem.

            Zostawiając Perrie wystylizowanie włosów kobiety w boba, Louis po prostu ją obserwował.

  - Jak się masz? – zapytał, a Perrie uśmiechnęła się lekko.

  - Szczerze, mam się dobrze. To trudne, widzieć tutaj Zayna, ale nie jest tak źle. Wczoraj poznałam jego nowego chłopaka. – Przyznała, a Louis uniósł brew, by kontynuowała. – Zayn wziął go na drinki, a ja byłam z Jesy i Georgem, kiedy ich zauważyliśmy. Podszedł i go przedstawił, ma na imię Liam i był bardzo miły.

            Louis czekał na więcej, ale dziewczyna milczała.

  - Miły? To wszystko co dla mnie masz?

            Perrie przewróciła oczami.

  - Jest naprawdę gorący, w porządku? Dobrze razem wyglądają, więc teraz Jessy ma obsesję, by znaleźć kogoś dla mnie.

  - Josh _jest_ miłym kolesiem. Jest też zabawny.

  - Wiem. Ale jestem całkiem pewna, że ma coś do Jesy. A JJ ma dziewczynę, z tego co słyszałam.

            Louis ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując się od wypalenia z _cóż, wszyscy lubią Jesy_ , bo to nie było coś, co dziewczyna chciałaby usłyszeć o swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce; nawet Louis to wiedział.

  - Jesy jest teraz z Georgem, no nie?

            To pytanie sprawiło, że Perrie się wyszczerzyła i pokiwała głową.

  - Tak myślę! Wczoraj byli skupieni całkowicie na sobie. Ona naprawdę ma coś do jego nowych włosów. – Dodała, marszcząc nieco brwi, najwyraźniej zdumiona tą myślą. Kto nie był, naprawdę; nawet po tygodniu te śmiesznie skręcone włosy się nie wyprostowały.

  - Więc, jeśli Jesy weźmie George’a, wtedy oczywiście będą całkowicie skupieni na sobie przed Joshem. Wtedy możesz wykonać swój ruch.

            Perrie na moment spuściła wzrok, skupiając się na końcówkach włosów kobiety i odcinając kilka pasm. Kiedy znów stanęła prosto, westchnęła.

  - Zobaczymy.

            Kiedy Zayn wszedł, Perrie wyszła z Jesy i Georgem, Jaymi poprawiał grzywkę Jade, a Louis rozmawiał z Niallem. Niall był w środku przyznawania się do swojego nowego zauroczenia Jade, kiedy Zayn przerwał im z wymamrotanym _hej_.

  - Kojarzysz Harry’ego Stylesa, prawda? – zapytał Zayn, a Louis skinął głową. Chociaż to było nieco zmieszane, ponieważ _do czego to, kurwa, zmierza?_ – Widziałem go wczoraj w tym klubie, do którego zabrał mnie Liam.

            Och.

  - Gejowskim?

  - Tak. W każdym razie, pytał o ciebie. Chciał wiedzieć dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś.

 _Och_.

  - Nie mam jego numeru.

            Niall parsknął.

  - Stary, on jest klientem. Mamy jego dane w komputerze.

            Louis się zarumienił.

  - Ale nie możemy brać ich dla prywatnego użytku.

  - Od kiedy? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem – powiedział Niall, marszcząc brwi, a Zayn westchnął.

  - To praktycznie zasada każdego biznesu. Ale Louis, wiesz, że on jest zainteresowany. To nie jest prawdziwy powód, dla którego nie zadzwoniłeś.

  - Zatem co jest prawdziwym powodem? – zapytał Louis, robiąc kwaśną minę i czerwieniąc się nieco w zirytowaniu.

            Wtedy pojawił się Jaymi z Jade, a Niall przywitał dziewczynę ogromnym uśmiechem i zaczął z nią rozmawiać.

  - O co chodzi? – zapytał Jaymi.

  - Louis nie zadzwonił do Harry’ego i mówi, że to dlatego, że nie ma od niego numeru. Nawet pomimo tego, że mamy jego numer w systemie. – Zayn sapnął, a Jaymi przewrócił oczami.

  - Nie możemy brać numerów dla prywatnego użytku.

            Louis wyszczerzył się.

  - To samo powiedziałem!

            Zayn warknął i wyszedł, mamrocząc „skończyłem z wami” pod nosem. Ale Jaymi obrócił się na pięcie, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

  - Wiesz, że nie myślę, że to dobra wymówka.

            Louis zawstydził się i zapytał:

  - Na co?

  - Na to, że się z nim nie skontaktowałeś. Boisz się.

  - Nieprawda!

  - Prawda. Wiesz, jak wiele razy patrzyłem na to, jak ktoś chciał się z tobą umówić, a ty tylko ich odrzucałeś? Dwadzieścia sześć. A potem, każdego dnia narzekasz na to, że nikogo nie masz lub że nikt nie jest tobą zainteresowany. Kiedy naprawdę, mnóstwo ludzi są lub byli i tak to lubisz. Lubisz, kiedy wzdychają i próbują cię zdobyć, podczas gdy ty stoisz z tyłu i kusisz. Harry jest dobrym dzieciakiem, zadzwoń nie niego.

            Louis mógł tylko mrugnąć. Zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego czole i zmarszczył nos, mówiąc:

  - To nie prawda! Mam na myśli, lubię, kiedy ludzie mnie lubią, ale nie zachęcam ich! – Ale Jaymi musiał tylko unieść swoje idealne brwi, by Louis wymamrotał: - W porządku, może to robię.

  - Może? Zdecydowanie. I pewnego dnia pozwolisz komuś idealnemu odejść, bo nie poświęcisz mu swojej uwagi. A teraz, zadzwoń do Harry’ego, albo ja zrobię to za ciebie.

  - W porządku, w porządku. – Louis mruknął i odepchnął Nialla na bok, by dostać się do komputera.

            Harry przyszedł o ósmej, więc po tym, jak wszyscy inni wyszli. Wszyscy byli na randkach; Jade z Niallem, Jesy z Georgem, Josh z Perrie, a Zayn z Liamem. Jaymi miał narzeczonego, którego miał zabrać do domu i zwykle Louis byłby o nich wszystkich zazdrosny, za znalezienie swojego idealnego dopasowania, ale teraz nie było w tym sensu. Nie, kiedy miał Harry’ego.

  - Zamknięte? – zapytał Harry, kiedy wszedł, rozglądając się po pustym salonie.

            Louis parsknął.

  - Najwyraźniej. – Ale jego twarz złagodniała, kiedy Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Nie mogłem wcisnąć cię wcześniej, kiedy mieliśmy otwarte, więc pomyślałem, że umyję i wysuszę ci włosy teraz.

  - Och. W porządku. – Harry skinął głową.

            To mogło być kłamstwem, ale Louis nie mógł wymyślić żadnego innego sposobu, by być z Harrym sam w salonie. Stchórzył, zapraszając go na randkę, więc zamiast tego wymyślił historyjkę o tym, jak był winny Harry’emu darmowe mycie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ostatnim razem nie dokończył jego cięcia. Jeśli Harry mu nie wierzył, nie pokazywał tego.

  - Chodź za mną.

            Louis chwycił fartuch w drodze do umywalni, zapinając go Harry’emu, zanim ten usiadł. Musiał stanąć nieco na palcach, by to zrobić i aż do teraz nie zauważył, jak wysoki był Harry.

  - Siadaj – powiedział, a echo jego głos rozniosło się po małym pomieszczeniu.

            Zwykle łagodna muzyka grała w salonie, a teraz, bez tego, jego głos brzmiał o wiele głośniej. Harry skinął głową i bez gracji opadł na krzesło, wyciągając nogi i poprawiając fartuch. Przesunął się do tyłu i odchylił głowę nad zlew. Louis odkręcił kran i dźwięk płynącej wody wywołał hałas, którego chłopak potrzebował, by czuć się nieco mniej niezręcznie. Odchrząknął.

  - Jak się masz?

  - W porządku. – Głos Harry’ego był nieco szorstki, niemal wymuszony. – Chcę robić mój kurs bliżej domu.

  - Tak? – Louis ułożył dłoń na czole Harry’ego, odgarniając jego włosy do tyłu, by móc je zmoczyć. – Dlaczego?

  - Nie uświadamiałem sobie, jak bardzo tęsknie za domem, dopóki nie wróciłem. Jestem tutaj o wiele szczęśliwszy.

  - Och. To dobrze.

            Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę, przechylając głowę do tyłu i eksponując swoją idealnie długą szuję.

  - A jak ty się masz? Zajęty?

            To brzmiało jak oskarżenie i Louis się wzdrygnął.

  - Zawsze jestem zajęty. Ale powinienem zadzwonić. Przepraszam.

            Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale palce Louisa były w jego włosach, wcierając szampon kulistymi ruchami w jego czaszkę. Louis drapał i przyciskał, i ściskał, tak, jak wiedział, że Harry lubi, a drugi chłopak był bezsilny. Po prostu siedział na krześle, znów z zamkniętymi oczami.

            Poza tym, że to było inne, bo Harry nie jęczał. Jego wargi były ściągnięte, a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści i okazjonalnie wypuszczał miękkie westchnięcie, ale nic więcej.

            Więc Louis przycisnął palce nieco mocniej i rysował kciukiem kółka na podstawie jego czaszki. Wziął kilka pasm włosów między palce i pociągnął łagodnie, tylko lekkie pociągnięcie, a Harry zagryzł jęk. Louis pochylił się, twarz obok Harry’ego, kiedy wymruczał:

  - Nie musisz się powstrzymywać. Jesteśmy tu sami.

            I jęk, który wydostał się z gardła Harry’ego, zdecydowanie był pornograficzny. Wyginał plecy i wzdychał, przebiegając dłońmi w górę i w dół klatki piersiowej pod fartuchem, więc Louis mógł tylko widzieć kształt jego palców. W sekundzie Louis zerwał fartuch i usiadł na kolanach Harry’ego, całując go, a jego palce wciąż były wplątane w mokre, namydlone włosy.

            Ręce Harry’ego były wszędzie; na jego kręgosłupie i na jego tyłku, i przebiegały po jego udach, będąc alternatywą pomiędzy lekkim dotykiem i ostrym ściśnięciem. Louis wepchnął Harry’ego z powrotem w siedzenie i całował jego gardło, a Harry wypuszczał jęki, które były łapane pomiędzy ich ustami.

            Dłonie Harry’ego chwyciły tyłek Louisa i mamrotał pochwały o biodrach Louisa, jego tyłku, ustach i palcach. Kiedy Louis polizał obojczyk Harry’ego i zassał skórę, kręcono włosy chłopak był skończony. Jego kończyny trzęsły się, a mózg był papką, a potem Louis po prostu musiał pociągnąć włosy Harry’ego. I przestał. Odsunął się i zmarszczył brwi, i znów przebiegł palcami po włosach chłopaka.

  - Naprawdę muszę to zmyć.

  - Co? – Harry sapnął, próbując chwycić Louisa, kiedy chłopak z niego zszedł.

  - Szampon, muszę go zmyć. – I Louis już odkręcił wodę, kiedy Harry zaczął protestować.

  - Ale czy musimy przestać?

  - Nie pieprzę się na pierwszej randce.

  - Ale my nie… to nie było… Zamierzałem zabrać cię na kolację na naszą pierwszą randkę. – Wydął wargę.

            I Louis wyszczerzył się i wycisnął trochę odżywki, a Harry jęknął miękko.

  - Mogę iść na jakieś jedzenie po tym.

  - Tak? – Harry zapytał gardłowo, zerkając na Louisa z uśmiechem, ukazującym dołeczki.

  - Chociaż to będzie nasza druga randka.

  - Och?

            Louis skinął głową i szarpnął włosy Harry’ego po raz ostatni; ostro i mocno, więc chłopak jęknął głośno.

  - A ja zawsze pieprzę się na drugiej randce.


	2. Chapter 2

            Teraz trudno było robić włosy Harry’emu, kiedy się spotykali i w ogóle.

            Przychodził na swoje dwumiesięczne strzyżenie i chciał podwójne mycie za każdym razem, a Louis mógł przysiąc, że jęki robiły się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Właściwie na ten temat dwa razy zostały złożone skargi, klienci myśleli, że w myjni odbywały się „nieodpowiednie zachowania”, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od zastanawiania, czy Harry starał się, by go zwolniono.

  - Harry, poważnie! – Louis jęknął, kiedy jego chłopak wił się na siedzeniu, zaciskając dłonie na poręczach fotela.

  - Staram się! – Harry stęknął i Louis miał już po prostu tego wszystkiego dość.

            Był twardy w swoich dżinsach i nie było nic, co mógł z tym zrobić; jego dłonie były mokre i pokryte szamponem. Och, i był w pracy.

  - Pójdę po Zayna albo Perrie, żeby to przejęli, jeśli będziesz się tak zachowywał. – I kiedy Harry znowu jęknął, Louis szybko wyciągnął palce z przemoczonych loków. – Przepraszam?

            Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szeroko i spojrzał w górę, desperacko i przepraszająco.

  - Nie, to nie to miałem na myśli! Nie chcę ich! Tylko ciebie, Louis, proszę?

            Louis naprawdę lubił, kiedy Harry błagał, więc przesunął opuszkami przez czaszkę Harry’ego.

  - Zatem czego chcesz?

  - Kurwa, Jesy wyszła? Możemy użyć jej pokoju? Chcę w sobie twoje palce, Louis, proszę?

            Louis wyszczerzył się; on naprawdę, _naprawdę_ lubił to, kiedy Harry błagał.

  - Dopiero wieczorem, kochanie. Chcę, byś myślał o tym cały dzień. – I przestał rysował małe kółeczka palcami, wyciągając ręce z włosów chłopaka, by chwycić słuchawkę prysznica.

            To była poniekąd ich rzecz: Louis droczył się i zostawiał Harry’ego zdesperowanego. Jak Harry powiedział, lubił rzeczy najbardziej, kiedy musiał na nie zapracować, a Louis był szczęśliwy, w pełni z tego korzystając. On _był_ , naprawdę, prowokujący.

            Poza tym, że może Harry czasami też droczył się z Louisem. Jak teraz, kiedy wyginał plecy w fotelu i lizał usta w ten sposób, wysuwając język na odrobinę za długo. To doprowadzało Louisa do szału; nie dostanie tego języka w swoich ustach lub na swoim penisie przez przynajmniej pięć godzin.

  - Możesz mi obciągnąć w łazience, jeśli chcesz. – Louis zasugerował, a Harry pokiwał głową w tempie, który mógł złamać jego kark. Dość dosłownie.

            Widzicie, czasami Louis nie był taki zły.

 

            Na początku to było dziwne, to, że się spotykali, bo Harry nie był typem faceta, do którego przywykł Louis.

            Harry był pełnym szacunku typem chłopaka, typem, który przez dwa dni z rzędu byłby na kolanach, gdyby Louis poprosił. I to było niesamowite; sposób, w jaki Harry patrzył na niego i jęczał pod jego palcami był czystą magią. Ale Louis był przerażony, że mógłby się znudzić.

            Nie był znudzony w tej chwili, ale to zawsze tkwiło w tyle jego umysłu. Harry był skłonny do zakochania się w nim, a kto by nie był, naprawdę, i to byłoby absolutnie okropne, jeśli nastrój Louisa zmieniłby się tak, jak to zwykle bywało. Louis czekał na ten poranek, kiedy obudzi się i spojrzy na chłopaka obok niego i nic nie poczuje.

            Myślał, że w podczas długiej godziny po ich drugiej randce, byłoby najbardziej możliwe, że może czuć coś do Harry'ego; po tym jak zjedli makaron i rozmawiali o niczym, i pieprzyli się na skrzypiącym łóżku Louisa. Harry leżał tam, z zamglonymi oczami i leniwym uśmiechem, skórą czerwoną i spoconą, i Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział nic tak pięknego.

            Błoga radość promieniała od chłopaka i dawała Louisowi uczucie, którego wcześniej nie czuł. Czuł skręcanie w żołądku i ściśnięcie w sercu, i to było coś, czego myślał, że więcej nie doświadczy. Ale doświadczał, za każdym razem gdy widział Harry'ego i to było nieco przerażające, co najmniej.

  - To miłość. - Wyjaśnił Jaymie, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.

            Zawijał włosy kobiety i nie mógł być zbyt nieostrożny ze swoimi słowami, więc przewrócił oczami i powiedział:

  - Odwal się!

  - Cóż, tak ja się czułem po pierwszym razie z Ollym, to ciężkie uczucie w piersi - powiedział Jaymie z małym uśmieszkiem.

  - Jestem z Harrym od dwóch dni. Poczekajmy trochę dłużej, zanim zaczniemy wyciągać słowo na “m”.

            Ale teraz były już dwa miesiące, a ciężkie uczucie w klatce piersiowej nigdzie nie odeszło. Jeśli już, to się wzmocniło.

  - Co to? - zapytał Perrie, a ona posłała mu jeden ze swoich przepraszających uśmiechów.

  - To zdecydowanie miłość.

            George powiedział to samo, a nawet Niall. Zapytał Zayna, mając nadzieję na wzruszenie ramionami lub jakąś inną formę odpowiedzi, która byłaby równie niezobowiązująca, ale chłopak powiedział:

  - Przypuszczam, że mógłbyś pomalować jego duszę nawet wykałaczką i żółtą farbą.

            Co, cóż, było prawdopodobnie gorsze niż _miłość_ , prawda? Louis miał nadzieję, że dość szybko o tym zapomni.

  - Co to w ogóle znaczy? - Louis warknął, a Zayn zdecydował się na wzruszenie ramionami.

  - Ja maluję Liama każdego dnia.

  - Jego duszę wykałaczką?

  - Tak. Ale najpierw strzępię czubek, oczywiście.

  - Oczywiście. - Louis parsknął.

            Zayn i Liam przyprawiali o mdłości. Liam był praktykantem elektryka i lubił przychodzić popatrzeć na Zayna w pracy, kiedy tylko mógł, a ich dwójka była po prostu przerażająca. Kończyli swoje zdania i poruszali się w harmonii i ciężko się na to wszystko patrzyło, naprawdę.

  - Myśl o Perrie! - Louis raz powiedział, kiedy kropla przepełniła czarę, ponieważ była niepisana zasada, że nikt nigdy nie wspominał ich związku. - Czy to naprawdę fair w stosunku do niej, że on jest tu cały, cholerny czas?

   - Ona lubi Liama. Właściwie, są dobrymi znajomymi. - Zayn powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, a Louis rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i wybiegł, by znaleźć Jesy. Która byłą zajęta Georgem. Zawsze tak było.

            Wydawało się, jakby wszyscy teraz mieli poukładane życie miłosne, więc wszystko, o czym Louis mógł myśleć, był upadek jego własnego.

            Nie to, żeby były jakieś upadki; i to właśnie go przerażało.

            Harry był idealny. Przychodził do salonu na koniec każdego dnia, by iść na metro razem z Louisem, potem robił im kolację  i oglądali gównianą telewizję, z miskami w rękach i splątanymi nogami. Byli _tak blisko_ przygarnięcia kota, Louis mógł przysiąc.

            Potem był seks. Niesamowity, z drżącymi nogami, otępiający, wywołujący _ból w piersi_ seks, który był bardziej niż idealny.

            Harry błagał w jękach, a Louis dawał mu wszystko, z palcami zawsze zaplątanymi w lokach, nie ważne od ich pozycji, za każdym razem lepiej niż ostatnio. To nigdy nie było nudne. Ale, wciąż, Louis czekał na moment, w którym będzie.

   - Za dużo myślisz - powiedział Niall. Teraz, gdy był z Jade, widział siebie jako eksperta od związków. - Musisz po prostu z tym iść. Jeśli zacznie się robić nudno, wtedy będziesz się martwił.

  - Ale nie chcę, żeby doszło do tego punktu - jęknął Louis.

            Niall wzruszył ramionami.

  - Cóż, pomyśl o czymś, czego nie robiłeś i zrób to. Chyba, że to pieprzenie w pracy. Tego nie rób.

            Louis wyszczerzył się.

  - Za późno. - Co było kłamstwem, ale wciąż. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od włożeniem tego obrazka w głowę Nialla.

—

  - Myślisz, że mógłbyś wyjść na lunch? – Harry zapytał, kiedy Louis wysuszył jego włosy, a Harry obciągnął mu w łazience.

            Louis najbardziej lubił włosy Harry’ego, kiedy były świeżo obcięte i sprężyste. Jego loki były ciasne i miękkie, i Louis nie mógł ich nie dotykać. Co Harry kochał; to była sytuacja, w której nikt nie przegrywał.

  - Mój kolejny klient będzie tu za godzinę, więc tak.

            Harry zdecydował się na kawiarnię, tą, do której Louis regularnie chodził i mieli szczęście, że było dość pusto, kiedy weszli.

  - Cześć! – Harry przywitał Leigh-Anne, będąc radosnym sobą, a dziewczyna w odpowiedzi podarowała mu swój uroczy uśmiech.

  - Co mogę wam podać?

  - Karmelową latte z dodatkowym karmelem i mocchę, i… - Harry spojrzał na ciasta, kanapki i plasterki w szafce, marszcząc z zamyśleniem brwi. – Dwa tosty z szynką i serem, proszę.

            Kiedy wzięli swój numerek i usiedli przy stole, Louis powiedział:

  - Skąd wiesz, jaka jest moja ulubiona kawa?

  - Za pierwszym razem, kiedy obcinałeś mi włosy, słyszałem, jak mówiłeś do Jesy. – Harry odpowiedział, wzruszając lekko ramionami; jakby to było nic. Louis pomyślał, że to jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszał.

  - Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię tosty?

            Harry wyszczerzył się na to.

  - Każdy lubi tosty.

  - Zatem jak jest na uniwerku? – Louis zapyta nonszalancko, ale z całą szczerością uwielbiał słuchać o zajęciach Harry’ego.

            Harry był typowym, oddanym studentem, który chodził na każde zajęcia i wchłaniał wszystko. Lubił wykłady i zadania, a Louis kochał to, kiedy Harry o tym wszystkim mówił.

            Nawet teraz, tylko myśląc o tym, Harry promieniał.

  - Naprawdę dobrze! Mam duży projekt w tym tygodniu i niemal go skończyłem. Właściwie, muszę wieczorem zostać w domu. Muszę wydrukować kilka rzeczy, a ty nie masz drukarki.

            Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  - Nie możesz tego wydrukować po jutrzejszych zajęciach?

  - Potrzebuję to _na_ zajęcia.

  - Nie możesz wydrukować tego przed zajęciami? – zapytał Louis, starając się ukryć swoją desperację, ale prawdopodobnie był w tym okropny.

            Nie spędzili osobno nocy przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy, poza tym, kiedy mama Harry’ego była chora na grypę i chłopak został z nią przez cały tydzień. Louis nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić; jego mieszkanie było o wiele bardziej puste.

  - Nie, muszę wypełnić arkusze. Możesz zostać u mnie, jeśli chcesz. – Harry dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

            Louis tylko siedział, mrugając przez moment, niepewny co powiedzieć. Wiedział, że to nie było nic wielkiego, ale wydawało się, że jednak to było wielkie. Spotkał mamę Harry’ego wiele razy, właściwie był dobrze zaznajomiony z jej włosami, ale to było zupełnie coś nowego. Nie mógł być już tylko jej fryzjerem, byłby chłopakiem jej syna.

  - Czy… chcesz żebym został?

            Akurat, gdy Harry otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, Leigh-Anne pojawiła się z ich zamówieniem. I przystawiła wolne krzesło do ich stolika.

  - Hiya!

            Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  - Cześć.

  - Nic nie robię, więc pomyślałam, że przyjdę z wami pogadać, chłopcy. – Wyjaśniła. – Także, naprawdę muszę zarezerwować wizytę. Sądzisz, że możesz mnie zmieścić dzisiaj po 17?

  - Jestem dzisiaj załadowany – powiedział Louis, podnosząc połówkę swojego tostu. – Wiem, że Perrie jest wolna.

  - Poważnie? Lubię Perrie, jest fajna. Wiesz może co się stało z nią i Joshem?

  - Coś ich łączyło? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc nos.

            Teraz był częścią ich grupy, wychodząc z nimi na drinki w sobotnie wieczory i spotykając się w salonie wystarczająco często, by wiedzieć co się z nimi wszystkimi działo, więc to było dość zaskakujące, że o tym nie słyszał.

  - Wyszli na kilka randek, ale nic z tego naprawdę nie wyszło. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

  - Josh jest nieco dziwny, to nic dziwnego, że to nie wypaliło. – Dodała Leigh-Anne. – Więc co dzisiaj robicie? Jakieś plany po pracy?

            Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który tylko mrugnął na niego, z ściągniętymi ustami. Więc Louis powiedział.

  - Harry ma do zrobienia sprawy na uniwerek.

            I Harry powiedział:

  - Ale wciąż możesz przyjść na kolację.

  - To dość rodzinne, no nie? – Odciął się Louis, ponieważ nie sądził, że to miał na myśli Niall, mówiąc, że powinni zrobić coś, czego wcześniej nie robili. Sądził, że Niall miał na myśli coś seksownego, a spotkanie rodziców brzmiało po prostu nudno; to było dokładnie to, czego starał się uniknąć.

  - Nie widzę dlaczego jest to bardziej rodzinne, niż wtedy, kiedy gotuję kolację dla nas u ciebie. Tym razem po prostu będzie też moja mama.

  - Ale, jak, będę musiał z nią rozmawiać i w ogóle.

  - Co w tym złego? Myślałem, że lubisz moją mamę.

  - Lubię. – Louis odparł szybko, bo Harry odbierał złe wrażenie: Louis lubił Anne, ale nie wiedział, czy Anne lubiła go bardziej, niż fryzjera. Mógł być nieco trudniejszy do przyjęcia jako osoba.

            Leigh-Anne odchrząknęła, wstając.

  - Muszę iść… znów wyczyścić ladę. Umm, mam przynieść wam coś jeszcze?

            Harry spojrzał na nią z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

  - Nie, dziękuję – powiedział, a kiedy znowu spojrzał na Louisa, ponownie zmarszczył brwi. – Zatem o co chodzi?

  - Nie wiem. – Louis skłamał. Nie był pewien dlaczego skłamał, jeśli miał być szczery.

            Zwłaszcza, kiedy twarz Harry’ego przeszła od złości do smutku, a kilka prostych słów mogło sprawić, że Harry mógł się poczuć lepiej z samym sobą. Louis nie chciał czuć się zażenowany. Wolał czuć się winnym, niż pozwolić, by Harry się nad nim litował.

  - Louis, ja naprawdę lubię dawać ci rzeczy. Lubię spotykać się z tobą po pracy i iść z tobą do domu, i robić ci kolację. Lubię wychodzić z tobą i twoimi przyjaciółmi, i odwiedzać ich w salonie, kiedy mam wolne. Tylko… chcę, byś też to oddawał. Chcę chodzić na randki, tyko my dwaj, i chcę, być przyszedł poznać moją mamę, i chcę, byś ty przedstawił mnie swojej mamie i siostrom. Chcę po prostu więcej ciebie.

            Louis nie wiedział co na to powiedzieć; usłyszał właśnie jak bardzo Harry go chciał. _Całego_ jego.

  - Nie zdawałem sobie, że chcesz te nudne sprawy – powiedział. Głośno. Cholera.

            Harry nagle wstał, a jego oczy wyglądały na wilgotne i Louis był gotowy wyrwać swoje włosy. Co było wielką sprawą.

  - Zobaczymy się później, Louis.

  - Jutro? – zapytał Louis, ale Harry już wyszedł.

  - Co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak? – powiedział Jaymie, uderzając Louisa w głowę, psując jego włosy. Na co zasłużył.

  - Wiesz, że jestem nowy w związkach!

  - Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiada, jak się zachowywać! Jeśli kochasz osobę, robisz wszystko co możesz, by była szczęśliwa i nie ranisz jej. To proste.

  - To prawda – powiedział Niall, kiwając głową, a Perrie posłała mu pełen współczucia uśmiech.

            Zebrali się wszyscy w pokoju socjalnym, zostawiając Zayna i George’a samych w salonie, razem z dwoma klientami. Louis przypomniałby Jaymiemu, że ktoś czeka za nim na jego krześle, ale pomyślał, że to było teraz o wiele ważniejsze.

  - Ale ja go nie kocham! – warknął Louis. – Wiem, że byłem dupkiem, ale _daj spokój_. To naprawdę jest nieco głupie. Po prostu nie chcę widzieć jego mamy poza pracą, to wszystko.

  - To dość samolubne, Louis. – Perrie powiedziała mu, tym wszystkowiedzącym tonem, który sprawiał, że Louis czuł się jak gówno. – Chyba, że masz dobry powód?

            Louis zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami jak dziecko. Oni wszyscy i tak traktowali go jak dzieciaka. Poza Jaymim, który wciąż go uderzał.

  - Po prostu nie chcę być nudny. Spotykanie rodziców jest nudne.

  - To tylko kolacja! – zawołał Jaymie, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze i sprawiając, że Louis się wzdrygnął. – Będziesz musiał siedzieć z mamą Harry’ego przez dosłownie pół godziny, a potem możesz iść robić cokolwiek, co ty i Harry robicie.

  - Tak, ale…

  - Lubisz Harry’ego, prawda? – Niall zapytał, a Louis szybko przytaknął. – To nie tylko chodzi o spotkanie jego mamy, wiesz? To pokazuje, że ci na nim zależy. Jak dotąd, on wykazywał się inicjatywą.

            Jaymi wyglądał, jakby Niall zrobił na nim wrażenie, a Perrie po prostu uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jakby to była najlepsza rada, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszała.

  - Powiedział, że chce bym robił więcej dla niego. – Louis wymamrotał, a oni wszyscy patrzyli na niego, czekając na cokolwiek, co miałby powiedzieć dalej. To było nieco niesprawiedliwe, że stali wokół stołu, a Louis był jedyną osobą, która siedziała. Westchnął i wstał z krzesła. – Zadzwonię do niego.

            Jaymi skinął głową i wyszczerzył się, przyciągając Louisa do uścisku. Zrobił krok do tyłu i położył dłonie na ramionach chłopaka, ściskając je.

  - Nie bądź kutasem, tak?

  - Postaram się – odpowiedział Louis, bo to był problem. Louis _był_ kutasem i bał się, że Harry w końcu to sobie uświadomi.

 

            Martwił się przez resztę swojej zmiany, jego ręce trzęsły się tak bardzo, że o wiele za często przecinał swoje palce. Nie było tam nawet Jesy, która by je zakleiła plastrem i pocałowała. Robiła tygodniowy kurs depilacji, a Louis desperacko jej potrzebował. Przypuszczał, że George będzie najlepszym substytutem, kiedy teraz on i Jesy byli niemal jedną i tą samą osobą.

  - George! Potrzebuję plastrów!

            Wielkie, sarnie oczy zerknęły z nad ekranu na Louisa i chłopak podskoczył jak wystraszony królik.

  - Dobrze, Louis, przyniosę ci je – zaskomlał. Nic dziwnego, że Jesy tak bardzo go lubiła, to był przyjemny dźwięk.

            George przesunął palce Louisa nad zlew i wysuszył je, a Louis po prostu go obserwował.

  - Jak _ty_ myślisz, co jest ze mną nie tak?

            Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się niemożliwe i przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że Louis chwilowo się o niego martwił. Potem George spojrzał w dół i zaczął zaklejać jego rany.

  - Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, Louis. Tylko, czasami trudno powiedzieć, co myślisz.

  - Mów dalej.

  - Po prostu myślę, że Harry chciałby wiedzieć, gdzie stoi. Czy jest na tej samej stronie jak ty, w mądrości związkowej.

  - W sensie, czy chcemy tych samych rzeczy?

            George wyszczerzył się i Louis poczuł się dość dumny z siebie, za zrozumienie czegoś.

  - Tak. Harry’emu wystarczająco trudno było zdobyć twoją uwagę. Może martwi się, że się nim znudzisz.

            I znowu było to słowo. _Znudzony_.

  - Nie robię się znudzony. Boję się tylko, że tak będzie.

  - Wiem – powiedział George, kiwając głową i Louis spojrzał na niego. Faktycznie prawidłowo _spojrzał_.

  - Jak zrobiłeś się taki mądry, Georgey?

  - Kiedy jesteś na uboczu, zauważasz wiele rzeczy, których inni nie dostrzegają. Kiedy ty grasz w swoją grę, ja staram się nauczyć zasad.

  - Cóż, cholera jasna, jesteś naprawdę mądrym mnichem, no nie?

            George zachichotał na to.

  - Tak żebyś wiedział, nie jestem w celibacie.

            Louis teraz też się szczerzył, nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Wsunął palce w miękkie włosy George’a i roztrzepał jego grzywkę w sposób, w jaki nie robił tego od dawna. Ale wtedy Louis usłyszał głośnie sapnięcie i spojrzał w górę, by znaleźć Harry’ego stojącego w progu salonu, wyglądającego na naprawdę zszokowanego. _Och, dajcie spokój!_

            Louis skończył, biegnąc za nim w dół ulicy; Harry chodził tak szybko.

  - Harry, zaczekaj! – krzyknął, a młodszy chłopak się zatrzymał.

            Odwrócił się i chwycił rękę Louisa, ściągając go ze środka ścieżki. Louis skończył przyciśnięty do ściany, z rękami Harry’ego po obu stronach głowy i to _naprawdę_ nie był czas na bycie podnieconym.

  - Jesteś mną znudzony?

  - Och, cholera jasna! – wykrzyknął Louis, a Harry się odsunął. – Nie, nie jestem tobą znudzony. Jesteś cholernie idealny, w porządku? Jeśli już, przypuszczam, że ty powinieneś być znudzony mną. – To poniekąd po prostu się wymsknęło i Louis nie uświadamiał sobie, że w ogóle tak myślał, aż do teraz.

   - Dlaczego kiedykolwiek miałbym być tobą znudzony? Jesteś najmniej nudną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem.

  - Ale nie robię się nieco przewidywalny?

  - Dlaczego tak mówisz? – I Harry brzmiał tak szczerze, że Louis chciał zacisnąć pięść w jego lokach i całować go do nieprzytomności.

            Zamiast tego wzruszył ramionami.

  - Bo ja zawsze jestem złośliwy i rzadko poważny. Bo kiedy ty mówisz słodkie rzeczy, ja zamarzam lub obracam to w żart. Bo pytałem wszystkich co powinienem zrobić, by cię uszczęśliwić, zamiast już to wiedzieć.

            Nie był świadomy tego, że jego głowa opadła, dopóki palce Harry’ego nie znalazły się na jego brodzie, powoli podciągając ją, aż Louis był zmuszony by spojrzeć w oczy Harry’ego. Te głupie, zielone rzeczy były lśniące i Louis nienawidził się odrobinę za to, że to sprawił.

  - Sprawianie, że jesteś szczęśliwy, sprawia, że ja jestem szczęśliwy. Byłbym najszczęśliwszy, jeśli czułbyś w ten sam sposób.

            Louis uśmiechnął się smutno i naprawdę marzł, by wiedzieć co powiedzieć. Pomyślał, że też tak czuje, ale wcale się tak nie zachowywał. Wiedział, że był najsmutniejszy, kiedy Harry był smutny i nienawidził się za każdym razem coraz bardziej, kiedy to on unieszczęśliwiał Harry’ego i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić nic gorszego, niż Harry zostawiający go.

  - Jestem takim kutasem.

            Harry wyszczerzył się i powoli potrząsnął głową, a jego grzywka opadła na oczy. Louis odgarnął ją na bok i westchnął głośno.

  - Wciąż mogę przyjść do ciebie wieczorem czy wszystko spieprzyłem?

  - Tylko jeśli chcesz.

  - Chcę. Naprawdę, szczerze chcę. Tylko, czy to byłoby w porządku, gdyby moja mama też przyszła? I może moje siostry?

            Harry uśmiechnął tak szeroko, jak nie robił tego od wieków, więc nawet jego tylne zęby się ukazały.

  - Podoba mi się to.

            Dłonie Louisa pociły się okropnie, kiedy przyjechał do pod dom pani Cox. Harry czekał na niego w salonie, aż skończy pracę, jak zawsze, tylko tym razem złapali zupełnie inne metro i przyjechali do Hampstead. _Oczywiście_ , że Harry mieszkał w jednym z tych pretensjonalnych dzielnic.

            To było staro wyglądające miejsce, raczej małe, ale Louis przypuszczał, że to naprawdę był dom dla dwóch osób. Tak szybko, jak Harry otworzył drzwi, Louis zauważył delikatny zapach lawendowego kadzidła. Zobaczył buty ułożone w linii pod ścianą, mieszanka hipsterskich butów i trampek, i okazjonalnie para szpilek, które – jak Louis naprawdę miał nadzieję – były Anne, i to wszystko było dość swojskie.

  - Ładnie tu wygląda. – Przyznał Louis i to sprawiło, że Harry się uśmiechnął.

            Tylko na chwilę, bo nagle krzyknął:

  - Mamuś! Louis tu jest!

            I niska kobieta pospieszyła do drzwi, by złapać Louisa swoimi małymi dłońmi. Uścisnęła go mocno i pocałowała jego policzek, mówiąc:

  - Wyglądasz nawet bardziej uroczo poza salonem. Kto by pomyślał, że to możliwe?

  - Nie ja. – Zażartował Louis, a Anne roześmiała się słodkim śmiechem, którego zdecydowanie nie przeniosła na Harry’ego.

  - Jakie są plany na kolację, kochanie? – Anne zapytała swojego syna, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

  - Myślałem, by przygotować spaghetti bolonese czy coś, będzie _dużo_ ludzi do wykarmienia. Louis ma cztery siostry!

            Anne uśmiechnęła się i uszczypnęła Louisa w policzek, tak po prostu.

  - Wiem! Właściwie spotkałam je kilka razy, kiedy twoja mama zaczynała! Zwykła zabierać ze sobą dzieciaki do salonu cały czas, to były zamieszki!

  - Tak, zwykle musiałem je odbierać od niej po szkole i zabierać do domu. Robiły się nieznośne, by mama mogła sobie z nimi poradzić, gdy próbowała pracować. – Louis powiedział Harry’emu, który wciąż szczerzył się jak idiota.

  - Pójdę zacząć szykować kolację. Wy możecie porozmawiać, jeśli chcecie – powiedział Harry i nie-tak-subtelnie wycofał się do kuchni. Lub, co Louis mógł tylko zakładać, było kuchnią. Z tego, co wiedział, to mogła być jakiś dziwny seks-loch.

  - Chodźmy usiąść do pokoju, huh? Mamy wiele do nadrobienia, a ja strasznie zalegam z obcięciem włosów!

            Rozmawianie z Anne było łatwe. Rozmawiali o wszystkim, od liceum do rodziny, do studio Harry’ego i pracy Louisa.  Anne powiedziała mu historie o dziewczynkach i wszystkich figlach, które zrobiły, kiedy jego mama pierwszy raz zaczynała biznes, a Louis śmiał się tak bardzo, że jego policzki bolały.

            Wszystko szło idealnie, dopóki siostry Louisa się nie pojawiły. On naprawdę je kochał, ale zapomniał jak nieposłuszne były. I, w całej szczerości, były małymi dupkami.

            Lottie i Fizzy, jego mama przyznała, musiały zostać odciągnięte od laptopów, by przyjść na kolację i kiedy dotarły do Anne, spędziły cały czas przy telefonach. Co do bliźniaczek, Louis naprawdę chciał, by się przymknęły. Daisy wciąż zadawała pytania, a Pheobe starała się kłócić z Fizzy.

  - Przepraszam. – Louis wymamrotał do Harry’ego, kiedy znaleźli chwilę spokoju w kuchni, różowy z zażenowania i winy za obrócenie domu w zoo.

            Właśnie skończyli kolację, a Harry i Louis sprzątali. Jay poprosiła Lottie, by też to zrobiła, ale poddała się po spojrzeniu _chyba sobie żartujesz_ i Louis nie chciał się kłócić. Więc zebrał brudne talerze, a Harry zaoferował uzupełnienie napoi, i teraz stali przy zlewie, patrząc, jak woda z pianą się podnosi.

  - Nie przepraszaj, lubię je. – Harry powiedział z jednym z jego najszczerszych uśmiechów i to sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się nieco lepiej. – Mam tylko starszą siostrę, więc zawsze czułem się jak dzieciak. Uwielbiam to, że masz młodsze rodzeństwo.

            Louis parsknął i zakręcił kran, zanim ze zlewu zaczęłoby się wylewać.

  - Możesz je sobie wziąć.

  - Louis, one są słodkie. – Harry zerknął z nad talerza, który trzymał w dłoni, by posłać Louisowi najbardziej srogie spojrzenie, ale wciąż zdołał wyglądać bardziej jak puszysty kociak niż syczący kocur.

  - Byłeś w tym samym pokoju z tymi samymi czterema dziewczynkami co ja? – powiedział Louis z tak dramatycznym niedowierzaniem, że Harry się roześmiał. Ale to był cichy rodzaj śmiechu; taki, kiedy jego broda była przy piersi, a oczy wpatrywały się w palce u nóg, więc jego włosy opadły na twarz, zakrywając to.

  - Byłem, po prostu słuchaliśmy różnych rzeczy. Kiedy ty starałeś się zmusić Lottie, by przyznała, że grała w Candy Crush zamiast pisać do chłopaka, ja słuchałem bliźniaczek. One naprawdę cię podziwiają. – Kiedy Louis uniósł brew, Harry uniósł swoją wyżej. – Naprawdę. Daisy nie mogła przestać mówić o tym, jak świetny jesteś, a Pheobe starała się mieć przewagę nad Daisy, mówiąc, że jest taka jak ty. To było urocze.

            To była kolej Louisa, by ukryć twarz, bo mógł poczuć, jak się rozgrzewa, a on nie był tym, który się rumieni.

  - Jestem pewien, że przesadzasz – wymamrotał, a Harry szturchnął go ramieniem.

  - Musisz zacząć słuchać, kiedy ludzie mówią o tobie miłe rzeczy. To pomoże ci uświadomić sobie, jak wspaniały jesteś. – I, zanim Louis mógł w ogóle otworzyć usta, by zaprotestować, Harry pocałował go lekko w policzek, sprawiając, że jego umysł opustoszał.

            Wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć, to:

  - Dzięki. Ty też jesteś całkiem wspaniały. – Sposób, w jaki Harry się rozpromienił, zapierał dech w piersiach. – I dzięki za mówienie miłych rzeczy cały czas. To… miłe. Chciałbym też móc powiedzieć takie rzeczy, by uświadomić ci jak idealny jesteś, ale… nie jestem głupi. Po prostu nie jestem aż tak elokwentny.

  - Zatem mamy szczęście, że już wiem, jak świetny jestem – powiedział Harry, wciąż się szczerząc.

  - Lepiej uważaj, Harry, albo mogę zacząć próbować pisać o tobie poezję. – Louis zaśmiał się i kiedy poczuł, jak Harry szturchnął go biodrem, odebrał to jako _no dajesz_. Louis wyrzucił ręce w powietrze i zrobił krok w tył, używając swojego najgłośniejszego głosu. – Harry Styles, chłopiec z twarzą jasną jak księżyc. Jest też duża i biała jak księżyc. I okrągła i pokryta kraterami. – I Louis dźgnął jego dołeczki, które były głębokie w jego uśmiechniętych policzkach. – To wszystko, co mam.

  - To piękne! – zawołał Harry i podniósł ręce, by zaklaskać, boleśnie entuzjastycznie. – Nigdy nie słyszałem tak miłych słów. Nie miałem pojęcia, że mam dużą, białą, kraterową twarz. Dobrze wiedzieć.  

            Louis podszedł do zlewu i z suszarki ociekający talerz, by go wytrzeć.

  - Jesteś takim dupkiem – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

  - Jesteś takim durniem.

  - Nie mogę się z tym kłócić. – Louis odpowiedział, a potem wydał z siebie żenujący pisk, kiedy Harry walnął go w ramię. – Za co to?

  - Powinieneś się kłócić. Jeśli nie, zamierzam zrobić to za ciebie.

  - Robisz dla mnie wystarczająco, Harry. Myślę, że to mogę wziąć to na siebie.

            I Harry uśmiechnął się ulubionym uśmiechem Louisa, a Louis zastanawiał się, co zrobił, by zasłużyć na kogoś tak kochanego.

            Po tym, jak skończyli zmywać, Harry przeprosił wszystkich, by dokończyć ten arkusz na uniwersytet, więc Louis usiadł w salonie, razem ze swoją rodziną i Anne. Bliźniaczki spały razem na wielkim fotelu, z kocem robionym na drutach owiniętym wokół ich nóg, podczas gdy Lottie i Fizzy w końcu odłożyły telefony i brały udział w rozmowie mamy i Anne.

  - Wasze telefony padły? – zapytał Louis, gdy usiadł na kanapie obok Fizzy.

            To była jedna z tych dużych, komfortowych kanap, w której mógłbyś się zatopić; ta, która połykała cię i sprawiała, że z trudem się wstawało.

            Fizzy przewróciła oczami i prychnęła „nie”, co przypomniało Louisowi jego samego.

  - Mama opowiada historie o jej starym szefie. Wiesz, jak je lubię.

  - Są dość dobre. – Louis powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy jego siostra odwróciła twarz w stronę ich mamy i ich dwójka słuchała historii o Simonie, niesamowicie ekstrawaganckim fryzjerze, który uczył Jay w jej rodzinnym mieście, Doncaster.

  - Mówiłam wam kiedyś, dzieciaki, jego ksywkę? – powiedziała, starając się ukryć uśmiech w dłoni, ale jej chichot uciekł pomiędzy palcami. – Nazywał się Szeryfem, bo działał cuda z suszarką w dłoni. Puszył się jak by był z filmu Clinta Eastwooda i miał nawet kaburę na suszarki! Obracał je wokół palców jakby były pistoletami i udawał, że w nas strzela!

  - Nie! – pisnęła Anne i zaczęła się śmiać.

            Louis przyłapał uśmiech Lottie i go odzwierciedlił. Może czas rodzinny mimo wszystko nie był taki nudny.

            Nie uświadamiał sobie, że zasnął, dopóki nie poczuł, jak kanapa pod nim się poruszyła. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Fizzy starała się podnieść, a Lottie musiała jej ostatecznie pomóc; to była naprawdę gąbczasta kanapa.

  - Wracamy do domu, kochanie. Mógłbyś ponieść Daisy? Harry już idzie do samochodu, niosąc Pheobe.

            Louis potarł oczy i skinął głową, wyciągając rękę, by jego mama mogła go podciągnąć. To znaczyło, że musiał na nią właściwie spojrzeć, a ona posłała mu tak ciepły uśmiech, że poczuł to w sercu. To znów było szarpnięcie.

  - Myślisz, że kocham Harry’ego? – wypalił, kiedy stał, będąc na poziomie jej oczu, a jego mama wyszczerzyła się, aż jej oczy zmarszczyły się tak, jak jego własne.

  - Myślę, że to możliwe. Nigdy nie widziałam cię tak szczęśliwego.

  - Ale nie wiem czy chcę.

  - Dlatego wiesz, że to właściwe, kiedy tego nie chcesz; to się po prostu dzieje. Jeśli chcesz się zakochać, to dzieje się za szybko i nie zawsze jest szczere. – Louis przewrócił oczami, a jego mama ścisnęła jego ramię. – Tylko postaraj się tego nie obawiać. To nie jest coś, od czego chcesz uciec.

  - W porządku, doktorze Phil* – Louis parsknął, a jej uśmiech zastąpił grymas. Jednak jej oczy ją zdradzały; wciąż marszczyły się w śmiechu. Więc przyciągnął ją do ciasnego uścisku i wymamrotał „ _dzięki_ ” w jej ucho.

  - A teraz, zabierz ją do auta, dobrze? – powiedziała żartobliwym głosem, tym, który Louis lubił najbardziej.

            Więc podniósł Daisy, starając się nie stęknąć zbyt głośno, bo była _o wiele_ cięższa, niż na to wyglądała i oparła głowę o jego ramię z cichym westchnięciem.

  - Jest dość urocza, prawda? – Louis powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

  - Tak, jest. Kiedy ona i Pheobe nie odłączają kabli, by usłyszeć krzyk Lottie i Fizzy, są dość zabawne. Powinieneś wpaść i częściej je widywać, i zabrać ze sobą Harry’ego.

  - Tak zrobię. – Obiecał Louis.

  - Dobrze, tęsknią za tobą – powiedziała surowo, a Louis się uśmiechnął. Małe przypomnienia, że był kochany, zawsze były miłe.

            Dopiero kiedy samochód odjechał, Louis mógł znowu właściwie spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Pożegnanie się z rodziną było ostentacyjną sprawą, jakby mieli się już nigdy nie zobaczyć, a kiedy w końcu odjechali, Louis westchnął, długo i głośno.

  - Kocham je. – Harry powiedział z małym uśmiechem.

  - Kocham ciebie. – Louis wypalił, a Harry spojrzał na niego szybko. Jego twarz była nieczytelna i Louis chciał cofnąć to wszystko w jedną sekundę, zanim powiedział: - Wydaje się, jakbym widział całego ciebie, a teraz ty widziałeś całego mnie i nie uciekasz. Więc, wiesz, to zasługuje na miłość.

            Harry przekrzywił głowę i zapytał:

  - Więc, żartujesz?

  - Nie, nie żartuję. Naprawdę cię kocham. Jesteś piękny.

            I Harry wyszczerzył się.

  - Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś zmieszany przez moją wielką, białą jak księżyc twarz?

            Louis przewrócił oczami w sposób, który, jak się właśnie nauczył, był cechą rodzinną.

  - Księżyc jest niczym w porównaniu do ciebie, Harry Stylesie.

            Przez chwilę między nimi zapadła cisza, gdy stali, uśmiechając się, więc kiedy Harry wysunął swoją dłoń, Louis ją chwycił.

  - Prawdopodobnie nie muszę tego mówić, ale ja też cię kocham.

  - Zdecydowanie musisz to mówić. – I Louis zrobił krok na przód, więc mógł owinąć wolną rękę wokół ramienia Harry’ego i wsunąć palce w włosy na jego karku. Kiedy Harry zacisnął oczy, Louis nacisnął mocniej. – Albo nie dostaniesz dzisiaj moich palców.

            Oczy Harry’ego rozwarły się i wyglądał na tak przerażonego, że żołądek Louisa opadł.

  - Nie będziemy pieprzyć się w domu mojej mamy, Louis! Jej łóżko jest dosłownie centymetry od mojego, dzieli je tylko ściana, a wiesz, jak głośny jestem! – Kiedy Louis rozluźnił palce, Harry jęknął. – Nie przestawaj!

            Co sprawiło, że Louis się wyszczerzył.

  - Wiesz, mam klucze do salonu.

  - Masz? – Harry jęknął. – Moglibyśmy… nie miałbyś nic przeciwko?

  - Co? W końcu sprawić, że dojdziesz w jednym z tych głupich, skórzanych foteli? Oczywiście, że nie.

  - Mógłbyś umyć moje włosy? – powiedział Harry z lekkim rumieńcem, więc Louis rozprostował palce, by pokryć cały tył jego głowy. Potem ścisnął palce razem i pociągnął włosy, które znalazły się między nimi. Kiedy Harry jęknął sprośnie, Louis przestał.

  - Oczywiście, że mogę, skarbie.

  - Jesteś geniuszem. – Harry stęknął, a Louis się wyszczerzył.

  - To dlatego mnie kochasz, prawda? Mój wielki mózg?

  - Tak! Kocham twój wielki mózg nawet bardziej niż kocham twój wielki tyłek.

            Louis roześmiał się i raz jeszcze pociągnął włosy Harry’ego, tylko dlatego, że mógł.

  - Zatem masz dużo miłości dla mojego mózgu, huh? A ja nawet jeszcze nie powiedziałem ci najlepszej części.

  - Co to? – sapnął Harry, jęcząco i desperacko, praktycznie błagając.

            Jego twarz była skrzywiona, jakby ta informacja mogła sprawić mu fizyczny ból. Więc Louis pochylił się, by przycisnąć usta do miejsca tuż pod uchem Harry’ego, potem liżąc jego szyję, więc mógł poczuć jego drżenie.

  - Fotel Jaymiego wibruje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dr. Phil – osobowość telewizyjna.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Jaki chcesz szampon? - Louis sapnął w ucho Harry'ego, ocierając dolną wargę o jego małżowinę.

           Był wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć dokładny moment, w którym gęsia skórka pojawiła się na skórze Harry'ego i przesunęła się w dół jego szyi.

  - Lawen… nungh.

           Louis prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego robić, tuż po tym, jak zadał Harry'emu pytanie, ale jego blada skóra była _właśnie tu_ i Louis nie był na tyle cierpliwy, więc musiał jej skosztować. Jeśli zassał ją nieco za mocno, kto mógł go winić, naprawdę? Nawet jeśli, to Harry przemieniał się w chaotyczny bałagan przekręconych słów i jęków, za każdym razem, gdy miał na sobie usta Louisa.

  - Rozumiem, że lawendowy? - I kiedy Louis zapytał, sięgnął dłonią by odepchnąć dekolt koszulki Harry'ego w dół, by moc zobaczyć dwa małe ptaszki. Zostawił tam lewą dłoń; solidny ciężar na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. Wtedy opuszki jego palców obrysowały sutki Harry'ego przez materiał koszulki i chłopak wyjęczał: _Tak_.

           Więc Louis wstał i obrócił się, by znaleźć jego ulubiony szampon, szczerząc się, gdy Harry westchnął na brak dotyku.

  - Zdejmij koszulkę, kochanie.

           Harry'emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy; była zdjęta i leżała na podłodze, zanim Louis miał płyn na dłoni. Patrzył, jak Harry wiercił się, gdy mydlił szampon między dłońmi; uwielbiał to, jak kolana Harry'ego rozchylały się, tak, że jego stopy mogły spocząć na końcu krzesła, nagie palce zwijały się naprzeciw skóry, jakby próbowały ją rozedrzeć. Jak jego knykcie bielały, gdy mocno ściskał poręcze. Cały on, spięty, czekający, aż Louis coś zrobi.

           Trudno było się nie droczyć, kiedy niecierpliwość Harry'ego byłą tak śliczna, a jego desperacja tak kusząca. To drażniło Louisa, ten widok, ale Harry był najśliczniejszy, kiedy wił się i jęczał pod jego palcami i Louis nawet czuł, jak jego napięcie zamieniało się w coś więcej, kiedy Harry dostawał to, czego chciał.

           Więc Louis potarł swoje dłonie po raz ostatni i wepchnął swoje palce w włosy Harry'ego, przyciskając kciuki do tyłu jego czaszki, kiedy reszta jego palców rozciągnęła się po całości. Harry uwolnił sprośny, gardłowy dźwięk, który był wstrzymywany w gardle, a Louis mógł przysiąc, że ten dźwięk stawał się coraz gorętszy za każdym razem.

           Przesuwał kciuki w kółka, drapiąc lekko paznokciami, przesuwając opuszki do tyłu i do przodu, obserwując, jak klatka piersiowa Harry'ego wznosi się i opada. Oddychał ciężko i głośno, ale nie wystarczająco głośno, więc Louis złapał włosy między swoje palce i pociągnął je och-tak-lekko. Harry wciągnął powietrze, a kiedy je wypuszczał, Louis pociągnął go nieco mocniej, dopóki chłopak nie jęknął.

  - Pieprzony… Louis - skomlał, więc Louis przesunął dłonie do ramion Harry'ego i zaczął je ocierać.

  - Jesteś okropnie spięty, Haz.

  - Louis. - sapnął raz jeszcze, trącając nosem jego lewą dłoń. - Wyżej.

  - Zapominasz o czymś. - Louis cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

  - _Proszę_.

  - Wiesz, że nic mnie nie obchodzą maniery. Chcę słyszeć, jak błagasz.

  - Louis, proszę, włóż swoje palce w moje włosy, _proszę_ , potrzebuję tego. - Louis przycisnął opuszki do szyi Harry'ego, do miejsc tuż pod uszami i zaczął powoli przesuwać się w górę. Harry wciągnął kolejny oddech i Louis zatrzymał się. Harry jęknął i przekrzywił głowę, więc mógł zobaczyć Louisa i znów zaczął mamrotać. - No _dalej_ , Lou. Wyżej, proszę, potrzebuję tego tak bardzo, jestem cholernie… to nie wystarczające, chcę więcej, _proszę_. - To była ta ostatnia prośba, ta, która była gdzieś pomiędzy warknięciem a jęknięciem, która sprawiła, że palce Louisa wślizgnęły się, dalej masując czaszkę Harry'ego.

           Harry westchnął przez całą sekundę, zanim zaczął jęczeć. Jego zamknięte powieki trzepotały, a palce zaczynały znów ściskać poręcz siedzenia i Louis nie mógł oderwać wzroku od sposobu, w jaki mięśnie brzucha Harry'ego się napinały. Przyspieszył tempo swoich palców, czubkami rysując kółka i patrzył, jak biodra chłopaka unosiły się, aż jego tyłek nie dotykał siedzenia.

  - Dżinsy. Zdejmij je. Majtki też. - Zażądał Louis i kiedy Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by podążyć za rozkazem, pociągnął jego włosy, _mocno_.

           Harry stęknął i zaczął rozpinać guzik i zamek, i za jednym ruchem ściągnął dżinsy i majtki.

           Louis poczuł się nieco winny przez sekundę; wiedział, że Jaymie nie doceniłby nagiego tyłka Harry'ego na swoim fotelu, ale potem Harry znów wypchnął swoje biodra, dając Louisowi widok na jego w połowie twardego kutasa i to było wszystko, co umysł Louisa mógł znieść w tym momencie. Naprawdę, wkrótce będą robić o wiele gorsze rzeczy, niż siedzenie nago na tym fotelu. To nie było warte martwienia się.

  _\- Louis_.

  - Przepraszam, rozproszyłem się.

           Harry roześmiał się, gardłowo i gorąco.

  - Za dużo patrzenia, za mało do-uh-tykania. - Wysapał to, bo palce Louisa znów pracowały. Masując czaszkę, drapiąc skórę, ściskając włosy.

           Szampon pomiędzy jego palcami zaczął się robić lepki, więc kiedy Harry był wystarczająco rozdrażniony, jak na jego upodobanie, Louis włączył kran i zaczął zmywać pianę.

  - Kurwa, Louis. - Harry sapnął. Co było usprawiedliwione; woda była dość zimna.

  - Powiedziałbym, że mi przykro, ale tak nie jest. Powinieneś się zobaczyć.

  - Powinieneś… - Wciągnął powietrze, gdy woda zaczęła spływać po jego szyi. - Powinieneś zamontować lustra na suficie.

  - To tandetne - mruknął Louis. Chociaż ten pomysł całkiem mu się podobał. Chciałby zobaczyć, jak Harry dochodzi na widok samego siebie, zarumienionego i dyszącego. Może innym razem.

           Louis zakręcił wodę i pochyli się, by zassać krople z nagich ramiona Harry'ego, ignorując mydlany posmak, bo jego skóra była ciepła i słona naprzeciw jego języka. A Harry znów dyszał, biorąc gwałtowne wdechy i wypuszczając je z lekkim świstem.

  - Zamierzasz tym razem dać chwilę odżywce, czy jesteś zbyt zdesperowany dla mojego penisa?

           Louis nie oczekiwał, że te słowa wyjdą z ust Harry'ego i pomimo tego, że były przyjemną niespodzianką i tak popryskał swojego chłopaka zimną wodą. Gdy Harry pisnął, Louis wyszczerzył się.

  - Bezczelny.

           Potem pochylił się nad nim, by zlizać trochę wody, która spływała w dół klatki piersiowej Harry'ego. Podążył za nią językiem, chwytając ją tuż przed tym, nim wpłynęła do pępka. Penis Harry'ego podskoczył, centymetry od jego oczu i Louis przycisnął zęby do brzucha chłopaka, tak, że ten pod nim zadrżał.

  - Czy… czy już skończyłeś? - zapytał Harry, pewność siebie zdradzona przez wahanie w głowie i sposób, w jaki jego klatka piersiowa byłą ciężka, starając się kontrolować oddech.

  - Nie. - Louis kontynuował gryzienie i lizanie i ssanie tego samego skrawka skóry, dopóki nie zaczął robić się czerwony, a on nie poczuł dłoni Harry'ego w swoim włosach. Którą pacnął swoją ręką. - Wiesz, że nie wolno dotykać.

  - Ale dlaczego? I tak się roztrzepią. - Harry znoł jęknął, ale tym razem brzmiał jak dziecko, zamiast seksownie jak cholera.

  - Bo spędziłem wieki, robiąc to i jeśli mają się rozwalić, to dlatego, że ujeżdżałem twojego kutasa tak mocno, że zrobiły się spocone i przykleiły się zabawnie do czoła. W porządku?

           Harry zamrugał.

  - Mogę z tym żyć.

           Louis uśmiechnął się słodko.

  - Dobrze. Teraz czas na odżywkę, zniszczyłeś nastrój.

  - Nie mój nastrój.

  - Więc, nie chcesz odżywki?

  - Nie, chcę! - Harry pisnął i Louis znów się wyszczerzył. Zrobił się nieco uszczypliwy, ale to wszystko było dobrą zabawą. Lubił przypomnienie, że Harry był zdesperowany dla niego; dla jego palców w swoich włosach, bawiąc się nimi, ciągnąc i pocierając.

           Co robił, z odżywką na palcach, uważając, by uniknąć czaszki Harry'ego. Po prostu szorował jego włosy, okazjonalnie lekko ciągnąc, więc wkrótce chłopak znów błagał; Louis nawet nie musiał prosić. 

  - Louis, przepraszam, w porządku? _Proszę_.

  - Co, Harry? Nie wiem czego chcesz.

  - Wiesz co chcę, lepiej, niż ja wiem, co chcę. Po prostu mi to daj, proszę?

  - Dać ci to, co myślę?

  - Co chcę!

           Louis mógł to ciągnąć przez wieczność, to sprzeczanie i drażnienie, które dla niego było dobrą zabawę, ale jego własny penis czuł się nieco zaniedbany i był  niemal tak chętny, jak Harry, by rozpocząć.

           Więc znów zaczął masować czaszkę Harry'ego, wolnymi, kojącymi ruchami.

  - Tak. - Harry wyjęczał. - Tego chcę.

  - W ten sposób? - zapytał Louis, drapiąc jego głowę jedną ręką, drugą szybko rozpinając własne spodnie.

  - Tak.

           Kiedy jego majtki też były zdjęte, wyciągnął dłoń z włosów Harry'ego, by zdjąć swoją koszulkę. Zanim Harry mógł zaprotestować, Louis włączył krzesło, które zaczęło wibrować. Potem opadł na nogi Harry'ego z szerokim uśmiechem.

  - Cześć.

           Harry zamrugał powoli i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Louis zamknął je własnymi ustami. To było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że zamierzał powiedzieć coś głupiego, jak _co?_ ; to nie było nic wartego tego, by usta Louisa były krócej chociażby o sekundę na tych Harry'ego.

           Kiedy Louis się odsunął i Harry powiedział “Jesteś nagi”, teoria Louisa była praktycznie potwierdzona.

           Spojrzał w dół, pomiędzy ich ciała, starając się nie być rozproszony przez widok ich kutasów, będących ta blisko siebie (w tej sposób stracił kilka błyskotliwych uwag) i sapnął:

  - Naprawdę? Jak to się stało? - Harry wyszczerzył się i zaczął lekko rysować palcami po plecach Louisa.

  - To krzesło może działać mocniej?

           Louis sięgnął w dół, na bok krzesła i przekręcił gałkę najmocniej, aż poczuł wibracje absolutnie wszędzie. Jego uda chwiały się i miał wrażenie, że jego policzki zdrętwiały; był zadowolony, kiedy Harry jęknął “Za dużo!”. Więc sięgnął w dół, skręcając gałkę do połowy i było idealnie; tylko lekkie buzowanie pod skórą.

  - Zamierzasz mnie rozciągnąć czy co? - zapytał Louis i wyszczerzył się, bo Harry parsknął.

  - Lubrykant? - wykrztusił.

  - Jest w kieszeni twoich dżinsów, prawda? - zapytał Louis, już trzymając spodnie w dłoni i sięgając do tylnej kieszeni.

           Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie włożył jej do tej kieszeni z większą ilością dziur, niż materiału. Westchnął, kiedy znalazł ją w przedniej kieszeni i potrząsnął nią przed twarzą Harry'ego. Została wyrwana z jego dłoni, a Harry rozerwał ją zębami. Potem wsunął palce do środka i pokręcił nimi, aż oba były dokładnie pokryte. Louis rozłożył się, więc jego kolana były po bokach talii Harry'ego i pochylił się do przodu, by chwycić ramię chłopaka dla równowagi. Patrzył, jak Harry wytknął język w kąciku ust, jak robiły to postaci z kreskówek, kiedy się mocno koncentrowały i poczuł palec, szturchający jego wejście. To było tylko pocieranie obrzeża, więc Louis pchnął biodrami, dopóki Harry nie wepchnął w niego całego palca.

            Kiedy Louis poczuł, jak ten nim porusza, zmarszczył brwi i wymamrotał „ja to robię”, a Harry przestał. Potem Louis zaczął kręcić biodrami, dopóki palec nie był przyciśnięty do ścianki.

  - Kolejny.

  - Jesteś pewien?

  - Tak. – Louis syknął, a Harry szybko dostosował się. Nieco _za_ szybko, w całej szczerości. Poniekąd po prostu wepchnął palec, obok drugiego, a Louis wystękał: - Kurwa. – Ale usiadł na nich, po kilku głębokich wdechach i znów zaczął poruszać biodrami. Podskakiwał w górę i w dół, i kręcił kółka, dopóki nie przestało boleć. – Skrzyżuj je nieco, możesz?

  - Wiem, jak kogoś rozciągnąć – wymamrotał Harry, ale zrobił, co mu powiedziano. Wydął jednak wargi, więc Louis pocałował go w czoło.

  - Wiem, kochanie. Ale wiesz, jak lubię mieć kontrolę.

            Harry uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

  - Też lubię, kiedy kontrolujesz.

            Harry zaczął krzyżować palce, teraz, kiedy był ułagodzony i Louis musiał siedzieć nieruchomo, bo Harry zbliżał się niebezpiecznie blisko do jego prostaty. Nie lubił, kiedy była dotykana w trakcie rozciągania; chciał, by uderzał w ją jedynie penis Harry’ego.

  - Trzeci – powiedział o wiele milszym głosem i Harry się wyszczerzył. Wsunął kolejny palec do środka, powoli, obok pozostałych i kiedy Louis poczuł się wystarczająco rozciągnięty, powiedział swoim najbardziej władczym tonem: - Ręce na poręcze.

            Harry posłuchał, wyciągając swoje palce boleśnie szybko, by złapać poręcze i po prostu mrugał, czekając na Louisa.

            Louis odzyskał paczkę lubrykantu, która leżała bezczynnie na podłodze i zaczął ją ściskać, wydobywając płyn. Robił to powoli, zwijając opakowanie do końca, by wydostać każdą, ostatnią kropelkę i kiedy Harry otworzył usta, by jęknąć, Louis chwycił jego penisa w zwilżoną dłoń i zaczął nią poruszać. Głowa Harry’ego opadła na skórzane oparcie i jęknął, długo, głośno i szorstko.

            Potem Louis złapał go mocno jedną dłonią i utrzymywał się w górze za pomocą drugiej, opartej na ramieniu Harry’ego, przesuwając biodra i naprowadzając się na penisa Harry’ego. Poruszał się powoli, opuszczając się centymetr po centymetrze, aż usiadł całkowicie. Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć, jak Harry patrzy na niego, z szerokimi oczami i włosami przyklejonymi do czoła. Co przypomniało mu.

  - Mamy pięć minut. Tyle trwa zabieg.

            I Harry mógł tylko wydostać z siebie “Co?”, zanim Louis ujeżdżał go, unosząc się na napiętych udach, tylko po to, by opaść.

            Harry jęczał jak opętany, dłońmi uderzając o podłokietniki, z nadgarstkami przyklejonymi do krzesła; był tak zdesperowany, by dotknąć, ale wiedział, że nie może.

            To sprawiło, że Louis się wyszczerzył, ta desperacja i przesunął swoje dłonie w dół, z ramion Harry’ego, by pocierać jego sutki. Tylko delikatnie, robiąc kółeczka opuszkami kciuków i okazjonalnie przesuwając przez grudkę, a Harry jęczał głośniej. Louis prześledził palcami brzuch Harry’ego, jego tatuaż motyla i pępek, ale potem było trudniej utrzymać tempo, kiedy nagle jego własny ciężar był unoszony przez kolana i uda. Ułożył ręce za sobą, na udach Harry’ego i odchylił się powoli do tyłu, gdy kontynuował pieprzenie się na penisie Harry’ego.

           Potem poczuł to, ostre ukłucie przyjemności, kiedy jego prostata została uderzona i jego orgazm zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Poruszył biodrami, więc ten punkt był uderzany za każdym razem, gdy się upuszczał, a uda Harry'ego były tak napięte pod jego palcami i musiał trzymać oczy szeroko otwarte, by móc patrzeć na Harry'ego.

           Który był czerwony i tak bardzo, bardzo spocony, przygryzając wargę mocno, jakby starał się powstrzymać swoje sapnięcia i jęki. Na szczęście dla Louisa, to wcale nie działało. Harry wciąż jęczał i dyszał, i robił te głębokie, gardłowe dźwięki. Miał problem z utrzymaniem na czymś wzroku, stale przesuwając spojrzenie między oczami Louisa, jego klatką piersiową i kutasem, który podskakiwał między nimi. Jego knykcie były białe, ściskał podłokietniki tak mocno, tak zdesperowany, by dotknąć, ale wiedział, że nie może.

  - Jedna minuta - stęknął Louis i zaczął pieprzyć się na Harrym z nową siłą.

          Biodra poruszały się szybciej, kolana pracowały mocniej, by unosić się i opadać, palce wbijały się w uda Harry'ego. Chciał dotknąć się, był tak zdesperowany na jakiś nacisk na swoim penisie, ale chciał dojść bez kontaktu.

          Louis pomyślał, że nie spełni tego, kiedy Harry podniósł rękę z poręczy i wycharczał “Harry!”, bo był tak pewien, że jego chłopak miał w planach go złapać.

          Ale potem zobaczył, że ręka Harry'ego zniknęła obok fotela i zanim Louis się zorientował, jego świat się trząsł. Harry wibrował pod nim, a jego penis wewnątrz niego i był tak twardy, naprzeciw jego prostaty, wibrując przy niej i teraz mocząc jego wnętrzności. Harry dochodził w nim i Louis dochodził między nimi i _cholera._ To po prostu nabierało tempa, ta przyjemność przychodziła w falach i Louis mógł usłyszeć krzyk Harry'ego, ale nie było wiele, co mógł z tym zrobić, może poza zmniejszeniem uścisku na udach chłopaka, ale nie mógł o tym teraz myśleć.

          Ale potem Harry ściskał jego kutasa, luźno masturbując go, z dłonią nawilżoną przez spermę Louisa i Louis burknął, bo ta ręka też wibrowała. Tego było za wiele, zbyt nagle i odepchnął się, schodząc z Harry'ego, z dłońmi z powrotem na jego ramionach, by to ułatwić, a Harry otworzył swoją dłoń, wypuszczając go.

          Louis pochylił się i wyłączył fotel, a potem z powrotem usiadł na udach Harry'ego i po prostu patrzył.

  - Nie jestem zły, jestem tylko zawiedziony.

          Ale Harry się szczerzył, wyglądając na okropnie z siebie zadowolonego. Co, yeah, było dość sprawiedliwe. To było całkiem niesamowite.

  - Spanikowałem.

  - Spanikowałeś?

  - Powiedziałeś, że mamy jedną minutę i spanikowałem.

  - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli przekroczylibyśmy limit czasu, oznaczałoby to tylko tyle, że odżywka zostałaby na twoich włosach trochę za długo?

          Harry wydął wargę.

  - Myślałem, że zejdziesz ze mnie po minucie, by to zmyć.

           Louis zmarszczył brwi i musiał pomyśleć o tym przez chwilę.

  - Prawdopodobnie bym to zrobił, wiesz. Ale byłem już dość blisko orgazmu.

  - Ja też! - Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się dziecięcym podekscytowaniem, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz _kiedykolwiek_ , że mieli coś wspólnego. - Ale nie byłem pewny, czy ty też i pomyślałem, że wibrujący kutas w twoim tyłku nie zaszkodzi.

              Louis pocałował szybko usta Harry'ego i zszedł z jego kolan, by odkręcić kurek. Sprawdzał temperaturę wody, upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco ciepła, bo Harry spisał się dobrze, kiedy Harry pochylił się, by znów włączyć wibracje fotela.

  - Myślisz, że mógłbyś to zrobić?

  - Zrobić co? – Louis zapytał z uniesionymi brwiami, chociaż Harry nie mógł go zobaczyć. To było jego zmieszane spojrzenie, a on był zmieszany.

  - Sprawić, że znowu dojdę, tylko z palcami w moich włosach.

            Louis zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

  - Cóż, nie byłem w stanie sprawić, że dojdziesz tylko od moich palców w normalnej sytuacji, a co dopiero tuż po tym, jak właśnie doszedłeś.

  - Wcześniej nie mieliśmy magicznego krzesła Jaymiego. – Harry wskazał pomocnie.

            Na co Louis westchnął. A potem wyszczerzył się szeroko.

  - Zgaduję, że zawsze możemy spróbować.

**Author's Note:**

> *rude boy – może oznaczać zarówno „niegrzecznego”, jak i „nieprzyzwoitego” chłopca.


End file.
